Harmony Of Two Hearts
by Zwischenkraft
Summary: Arendelle was never meant to have only one ruler. Elsa was never the only one with powers, and this strange occurrence was not just a coincidence. The chain of events that lead to these discoveries began when Queen Elsa of Anderelle, also known as the Ice Queen, was calmly walking through her castle when she stumbled upon a shocking scene at the castle's gates.
1. Chapter 1

"This has to stop!" A beautiful regal young woman with blond, almost white, hair yelled at the two men standing in front of her. "I will not and I repeat, will _not_ permit any of you to be treating my sister that way!" She pointed a threatening pale finger at them to emphasize her words. Both men stared at her, wide eyed and not daring to speak a single word. They began to back away when they noticed the frost forming at the enraged woman's feet. "Anna is not an object or some sort of... toy for you to planning schedules to divide her time between the two of you!"

"I-I'm sorry, Elsa, we…" The blonde of the two men interrupted in a gentle tone, but it only made the temperature go lower.

"_Queen_ Elsa from now on, Kristoff!" Queen Elsa spat, shutting Kristoff up immediately. "Now, you and your… _new friend_, turn around and leave my castle _now_!"

Both men saved some work for the guards, escaping through the same castle gates they had only come through ten minutes ago before Elsa began a blizzard storm inside the castle. As soon as they left Elsa's field of view, she huffed and turned around to storm off to her bedroom, the frost that formed where she was standing disappearing. The guards who watched over the castle entrance just shot each other questioning and slightly fearful glances.

The queen kept walking, each clicking of her heels echoing through the hallway. Her stomping gradually became normal walking as her temper slowly cooled off with each step along with her frown. It slowly became a slow walk and her eyes expressed nothing more but sadness.

She sighed as her walking slowly came to a halt, her head hanging low and her eyes staring at the polished floor. Recollections of the past few days were coming back to Queen Elsa's mind. After all that had happened, especially Anna almost ending up as an eternally frozen statue, she had hoped they were going to get their 'happily ever after.' But they didn't. Somehow, deep inside, Elsa knew she was happy for this. Happy things had turned out the way they did. And somehow, deep inside, Elsa also knew the reason of her joy and inner celebration. It made her sick, disgusted with herself. If she wasn't a monster because of her powers, she was because of her feelings. Her real, genuine feelings that made her wish for selfish things that would only hurt Anna…

By the time Elsa realized tears had been making their silent, suicidal journey through her pale face only to fall on the floor below, it was too late.

"Elsa?" A shaky, insecure voice called out for her, making her heart skip a beat. The queen in question slowly lifted her gaze, pleading to anyone that the voice she heard was all in her head. Right then, she preferred to be insane than to confront her worst fear.

Her pleadings fell into deaf ears, however. Those feet were real, that dress too. No, no maid had such a dress. Those hands, she knew those palms as if they were her own. The strawberry blond braids were unmistakable. Oh, and those lips. It was painful to see them curving downwards. Those lips… Then the freckled nose, accompanied by two rosy cheeks, and the pair of fearful blue eyes that stared right into hers, concern emphasized by the furrowed eyebrows above them.

"Anna…" Elsa, feeling vulnerable, whispered back. A few silent words were shared between the two, and Princess Anna understood what Elsa needed the most right now.

"Oh, Elsa…" Anna discarded every feeling of fear and insecurity walked towards her sister, opening her arms to welcome her into an embrace. Briefly, Anna noticed how Elsa began to back away, but she was determined and would not back off as well.

"Anna!" Her patience and determination were rewarded when Elsa decided to give in to her feelings. The queen wrapped her arms around the young princess' waist, the latter wrapping hers around Elsa's shoulders.

"Shhh… It's okay…" Anna gently whispered into her sister's ear as she cried into her neck. She honestly had no idea of what was okay exactly, or even if it was or not, but she didn't pay attention to that. Elsa needed her comfort, and that was all that mattered to her. Explanations would surely come later. Anna had faith that Elsa would tell her everything and not fall into the same pattern of 'conceal, don't feel.'

"Kristoff… is not coming back to the castle." Elsa said, breaking from the hug to look at Anna in the eye. Her hands still rested on her sister's hips, while Anna's remained holding her shoulders. The princess seemed mildly surprised, but not angry or sad. Elsa smiled slightly when she saw this.

"Oh." Was all Anna could mutter.

"Neither will George." She added, referencing the other man she kicked out of the castle along with Kristoff. "He is no longer working here. We can always hire more."

"That's… amazing!" Anna beamed, jumping lightly in excitement. Elsa could not believe Anna's joy, but it was contagious. "I mean, who needs a guard, a womanizer on top of that, when they got the most powerful and kind hearted and gorgeous and smart Ice Queen in the world?" Anna rolled her eyes and they both broke into giggles.

"Anna, I'm not sure there are any other literal ice queens."

"Now you're just being arrogant!" The soft, graceful giggles became laughter, with snorts here and there.

"Oh, am I?" They kept laughing until the soft melody of joy gradually subsided.

They stared into each other's eyes, wearing content smiles in their faces. Anna moved a hand from her sister's shoulder to wipe away a tear that still lingered on Elsa's pale cheek. They both hugged again, rejoicing in each other's warmth, even though the Queen's temperature was a bit lower than normal. Anna broke the hug first, holding Elsa by her shoulders.

"You still have to tell me the whole story." Anna deadpanned, making Elsa giggle.

"Oh, Anna. Of course. You will not believe what was happening at the gates. But…" Elsa trailed off, walking ahead with a regal smile on her lips. "Let's go somewhere more private, without the prying eye of the… public."

"Huh?" Anna raised an eyebrow and glanced behind her. Her sister was right; she found servants spying at them, pretending to be dusting off some of the paintings. "Right… Hey, wait!"

* * *

"I never thought he would do such a thing…" Anna muttered, staring at her intertwined fingers resting on her lap. They were at the queen's room, both sitting side by side at the bed. Elsa was ready to comfort her sister if needed, but she actually broke into giggles. "I guess I made the right choice." She looked up to smile at Elsa, who in turn sighed in… relief, yes, but there was something else there.

She was sighing, trying to free the tension in her chest. A tension, a pressure produced by such intense feelings she was honestly not supposed to feel, but that she felt anyways. She freed a sigh as she looked with dreamy eyes at the determined, positive, fearless and strong girl- no, woman sitting beside her.

"Anna… How can you do it?"

"Do what?" Anna asked with a dumbfounded look in her features, which Elsa found impossibly adorable.

"Smile." Elsa put a cold, pale hand on Anna's. "I just told you I found your ex-boyfriend trying to share you with a royal guard. On top of that… Anna, you broke up with him almost three days ago."

"Uhm, yes. And?" Anna shrugged. By this point, Elsa wanted to organize a whole ball to celebrate this. But then she remembered Anna could be pretty much masking her pain to make her feel better.

"What do you mean 'and'? You two seemed to be… so fond of each other. I thought you would be weeping for at least… a week?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No!"

"Then why are you so concerned about that?" Anna questioned with a gentle look and a small smile, putting one of her own hands on top of her sister's. "I honestly felt like I was having a weigh off my shoulders after finally breaking up with him. Having him breathing down my neck for some guy I didn't even like or know wasn't pleasant in the slightest."

"I guess I do understand your point…" Elsa said, avoiding Anna's gaze in embarrassment. They both understood Elsa wasn't too experienced with these romantic things. Soon, Anna found herself enveloping Elsa in another hug.

"Thanks for worrying, though…" Elsa's cheeks immediately flushed at the contact, and closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling. Anna broke the embrace a little too soon for Elsa. "Gee, we've been hugging a lot lately… Elsa?"

They realized the bed was now frozen solid. "I'm sorry, I just… remembered…"

"Remembered what?"

"That I had a very important… meeting! Yes! And I…"

"Oh my. What are you waiting for?!"

"I will reschedule, Anna." Elsa assured, rapidly getting rid of the need to keep up with the obvious lie. She didn't want to run off any longer. Elsa was now a Queen and she learned not to be childish and lie to herself; deny what burned with unmatchable intensity in her heart and melted her icy barriers. Right then, what she wanted the most was to be with Anna, even only as sisters.

After all, if she accepted her feelings, it would be much easier to deal with them.

With a flick of her wrist, the ice dissipated from her sheets. It was only a matter of time until her forbidden love for her sister dissipated from her heart.

Did she want this to happen?

The coast was clear. No Kristoff. No George. No one. How long would this last?

Was it okay to hope?

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**

_First chapter of many more to come... It will be enough to say I already have 13 written. However, I may update twice or three times a week. I would have a cover image if I my drawing Tablet worked... one day, though. One day. If I made any mistakes I'd appreciate it if you pointed them out, criticism is also appreciated and encouraged. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Y'know, sis…" Anna said, looking out the window at the kingdom of Arendelle. The green summer was a warm reminder of the victory she and her sister had. She decided to open the window to feel the breeze. Maybe her sister was also feeling suffocated by being stuck in this study for most of the day? Elsa hummed in response, busy organizing papers in her desk. "I think I should practice something that would… help my clumsiness." Elsa hummed again. "Something that doesn't, like, forces me or… frustrates me or makes me… give up an important part of myself or whatever. You understand right?"

"Yes." Elsa said, reading one of the letters from the stack.

"Like… painting?" Anna looked upwards, humming in thought. "It could… help with my coordination? Being careful? Paying attention? And it wouldn't force me to stay inside! Elsa, do you have a blank page and a pencil? Pen even." Elsa hummed again, looking for the requested materials inside a drawer with one hand as she kept absentmindedly reading the letter.

"Ouch!" Elsa took her hand out of the drawer, leaving the letter on the desk, and saw as blood flowed out of a small paper cut in her middle finger.

"What happened?" Anna went over her sister and bent over to take a look at Elsa's injured finger. She did the first thing that came to mind; wipe away the blood with her sleeve.

"Anna!" Elsa looked at Anna with a horrified expression. Her dress wasn't done suffering for Elsa's injury. Anna ripped a part of her other sleeve and wrapped it around Elsa's finger. "…I had bandages in one of the drawers."

"Oh." The poor girl's cheeks went pure crimson from the embarrassment. She straightened her posture and cleared her throat. "W-well, you should have just told me!"

"I'm sorry, you just seemed to be so… focused." Elsa teased and she picked up the letter she was reading from the desk. "You shouldn't be fussing around a paper cut." Her blue eyes rolled, speaking seriously this time. "Change your dress and tell Alicia to get this one fixed, alright?"

"Alright!" Anna sighed, though he cheeks still felt flushed from embarrassment. "But before…" She took Elsa's hand and gently placed her lips on the wounded finger. "Just to make sure it heals." Anna left Elsa's office triumphantly without noticing the frozen state of the queen's desk.

* * *

"What happened to this dress? Oh my, is this blood?" A young brunette woman gasped in horror as she inspected the sleeve. Anna, now with a different dress, giggled nervously with crumb-covered cheeks.

"Well… My sister kinda got a paper cut and I kiiinda…" The maid raised her palm, telling Anna to stop her story. "Okay." She took a bit from the chocolate cookie in her hand. "Do your thing, Alicia."

"Oh, Anna…" She rolled her eyes. "I'll have to take this with me. Won't take me too long, but I'm busy right now, as you can see…" She glanced at the kitchen.

"Oh, yes! Of course!" Anna said, her mouth still stuffed with the cookie. She understood a good portion of the cooking was for her and her unique appetite anyways. The princess began making her way out of the kitchen so she did not get in the way of Alicia and the other cooks. She gulped the food and waved at the people in the room. "I'll see you later, I guess! Don't stress yourself for that thing!"

"Have a good day, Princess!" All the staff in the room said in unison.

"Oh, oh! Wait!" She turned around just in the last minute, everyone interrupted their tasks to pay attention to her. "Do any of you know where I can find… painting materials? Like, brushes and… stuff?" They all muttered negative answers, deflating a bit.

"M-maybe you can buy them at the general store?" A raven haired maid said, and the rest began agreeing with her.

"Yes! You're right, Maria!" Anna also approved, smiling at her. "Well, now I'm leaving. Later!"

* * *

It turned out that the maid was right; she found her materials at the general store. The owner was nice enough give her some pointers and offer his son to help her carry everything back to the palace, but Anna insisted that she was capable of taking care of it herself, even if she was a princess. She wasn't even planning to go back to the castle yet!

Anna took her newly acquired canvas and bag of paint and brushes to a nice, open area where she could see nothing else but nature. Green pastures, the blue summer sky, colorful flowers, chirping birds…

The easel was in its place with the canvas. The bag with the brushes and paint was lying on the grass right next to it. Anna was thankful she had remembered how to set up the easel… Then, she realized something.

Now what?

She did not have the slightest idea of how to start. She just stared at the blank canvas blankly with brush in hand. Oh, right! She had to put some paint to the brush… Silly Anna.

Using a bit of logic, she picked the blue paint for the sky first. However, the blue was a bit too dark. She took out the palette and spent a good fifteen minutes trying to remember how to hold it. Then she sighed in frustration when she realized she had her hands full with a brush, a blue paint bottle and a palette when she still had to take out the white color from the bag.

This was not starting out good and she had not even performed a single stroke on the canvas.

Being careful with her dress, she sat down on the ground. The palette was set down in front of her and she proceeded to look for the white paint bottle. However, she noticed something under her bag.

There was a piece of paper Anna didn't remember having. Abandoning the search for the paint, she took the paper. It had two horizontal fold marks. When she turned it around, she saw it had something written on it, and by the formatting, it unmistakably was a letter… for Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Her sister.

How could this end up here? Anna should have folded it immediately and put it away to give to her sister later and respect her privacy. This could be a top secret letter, only meant for Her Majesty's eyes. Instead, Anna read the letter, and could not make sense of it. At all. Or at least, she didn't know if she should. This letter seemed to be very advanced in an entire conversation through mail.

It said something about "taking the opportunity before somebody else did" and that "she shouldn't let fear make decisions for her." All Anna knew was that Elsa was about to make an important decision, but was scared to. A decision about something that she had been waiting for, for a long time. A matter of "speak now or forever hold your peace."

Anna felt a pang of pain in her chest; why didn't she talk it with her instead of this man? Did Elsa still doubt her? There were supposed to be no secrets between them. Who was this Mr. Windsor anyway?

It also said something at the end… It said this man was coming to their kingdom soon.

Anna folded the letter in three and tucked it inside the bag with the materials before she could make further assumptions, like… this man finally divorcing and marrying… No. Trust. She also had to trust her sister.

She took out the white paint, finally. Blue eyes stared into the sea of white contained in the small bottle. It reminded her of snow, which in turn brought Olaf into her mind. A few days had passed and she already missed him doing his shenanigans here and there. But he preferred to be with Kristoff, Sven and the snow. Summer wasn't the best season for a snowman, after all.

After all that happened with Kristoff, Anna couldn't bring herself to even look at him in the eye without feeling the urge to slap him. How dare he think of doing such a thing? Dividing her time? As always, Elsa was there to defend her name.

She could have a possessive boyfriend and a guard stalking her, but her sister was always going to be there for her. Anna felt a sudden urge to leave everything here and go to the castle to give her sister a bone crushing bear hug.

Anna shook her head; she shouldn't be thinking about these romance things anymore. Then, she used her brush to help her pour a small amount of blue and white paint into the wooden palette and began mixing. So far no accidents. Small victory!

By the time the sun began to set, Anna began walking back to the castle with a painting of green buttocks with yellow and red dots on a blue background. Also, a cyan splash on her left cheek.

Small victories.


	3. Chapter 3

"Anna!"

"Princess Anna!"

Anna stopped in her tracks when she heard two voices calling her; one from somewhere behind her and the other from a castle guard running towards her from the front. The voice from behind her was familiar to Anna even from a mile away and it was the last voice she wanted to hear at the moment. She decided to give her attention to the guard first.

"Your Highness!... Have you… seen…" He paused constantly to catch his breath. Anna rolled her eyes; weren't soldiers supposed to be in top shape?

"Hey, slow down… Breathe…" Anna inhaled and exhaled in time with the guard, placing a hand on his shoulder to give him support.

"Alright…" The guard inhaled again. "Have you seen a… piece of paper flying around? A letter?"

"Ah… Uhm, no! No, I haven't." Anna answered with a fake, exaggerated smile on her face. The guard's shoulder slumped and he sighed. "Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing, princess. You don't need to worry." The guard smiled at her. "Now, if you excuse me, I must continue looking…"

"Yeah… Good luck!" Anna waved to the guard before he left. She felt guilty for doing this to him, but there was no helping it. The princess began making her way to the castle, hoping the man that had been standing behind her would forget her and go back the way he came.

"Anna, wait." But he didn't. A sigh escaped Anna's lips and she slowly turned around.

"What is it, Kristoff?" She refused to meet his eyes. "I can't be carrying these things forever. Make it quick."

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"For trying to plot a schedule with the same guy you were jealous of a day ago?" She took a threatening step forward, looking at him with flaming eyes.

"What? No!" Kristoff put up his arms in defense. It wouldn't surprise him if she also began shooting ice like her sister. Or maybe fire. "That was a misunderstanding!"

"Oh, _now_ Elsa misunderstood!"

"W-well, Yes! I wanted you to forgive me for being so… jealous and all!" His cheeks were flushed, and he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. His confidence returned, however, and he turned to look at Anna again. "But I would never do such thing! He was proposing all of that craziness and your sister happened to be there at the wrong time!"

Anna huffed and turned around to leave, but Kristoff grabbed her arm before she could go any further. "Hey! Let go!"

"Look, do you really think I would do such a thing?" Anna kept trying to pull her arm away. "Anna! Calm down! Look at me!" Fortunately, she decided to obey and looked into the blonde's eyes. "Do you really think I would treat you like… an object after everything we've gone through together?"

There was silence between the two of them, but inside Anna's mind a cacophony of opposing thoughts took place. A debate that looked for the answer of a single question: 'Should I believe him or not?' Anna yanked her arm from Kristoff's grip, this time being successful, and didn't think twice before running back to the castle.

"Just think about it, please!"

Anna sped up her pace, refusing to look back.

* * *

Great. Just great.

It had to be that letter. Out of the countless marriage proposals, it had to be that particular letter.

That's why she preferred to keep her study's window closed. Now she only had to hope it could be found so she could read it properly and send a reply. The least Elsa could do was being punctual with her responses after pestering King Will Windsor with her personal problems.

But now the letter was gone.

Oh, no. Elsa wasn't concerned that somebody read the letter. At least not entirely. It was rather short and the previous letters had to be read beforehand. _That _would be catastrophic. But they both swore to keep the letters somewhere safe somewhere nobody, especially Anna, would find them.

Elsa sighed, leaning back on her chair and staring at the ceiling. The waiting was killing her. Somehow, she had absentmindedly finished all her tasks for the moment. This was bordering on impossible and/or exceptionally bad luck. Maybe even a curse.

A knock on the door almost made her jump from her chair as if it was on fire. Elsa kept her excitement under control and went to open the door. Instead of the guard, she found Anna with something blue on her cheek…

"Anna!" Elsa chuckled. "What where you-"

"Here." Anna offered a folded piece of paper Elsa just saw she had.

"Hm?" She took the paper, careful not to touch Anna's hand, and opened it. She immediately recognized it and her heart made a summersault. Then, she delicately folded it again and went to place it on her desk, all in silence. "Come in." Elsa knew Anna had obeyed when she heard the door closing. "So, I assume you want to know who Mr. Windsor is?"

"H-how did you-" Elsa knew her sister well enough to know she was blushing at that moment and she could only smile at the mental image. She turned around and placed a hand on Anna's shoulder. "I'm sorry… I-"

"You're my sister." Unfortunately. "And you deserve to know." Anna smiled brightly and sighed. Maybe it wasn't that bad to have her as a sister despite everything… Despite the fact that she was only going to love Elsa as that, a sister.

"C-can I hug you?" Anna asked, running in place almost as if she was containing herself from devouring a gigantic chocolate cake. Elsa stared at her incredulously. This didn't need to be asked.

"Why are you even asking? Of course! Come here!" To the queen's surprise, Anna literally jumped into her arms to give her a bone-crushing bear hug which sent her a few steps backwards.

They sure were hugging a lot lately. Anna was the first and only who actually could break the strong embrace, finally giving Elsa some air. The queen didn't regret anything, however.

"What do you have on your cheek?" Elsa finally asked with eyebrows knitted together. Anna touched the light blue spot on her left cheek and felt the texture.

"…I think it's paint. I'll wash it off later." Anna shrugged and her sister rolled her eyes in response. "Now, tell me who's the guy of the letter."

"He is King Will Windsor of the Eth Kingdom." Anna raised an eyebrow in confusion. "It is one of the biggest islands nearby, but still a bit small for a kingdom, really. However, their ships are the best and it is well known for its efficient sea trading."

"Oh." Anna muttered. "And… why does he sign as 'Mr. Windsor' if he's a king?"

"I will never know." Elsa chuckled. "But he only does that with… certain people, I suppose. He is a mysterious, but charismatic and kind man."

"And… What were you two talking about?" This question took Elsa aback; how did she not think about this? The conflicted queen sighed and sat on her chair. "N-no! Don't worry! I get it! It's private!" Anna frantically said, waving her arms in front of her.

"Thank you."

"Th-then… Why is he coming here?" Anna asked, stepping closer to the desk that stood between her and her sister.

"Oh, to enjoy the scenery and… Test his son."

"You mean, he's going to leave the kingdom in his charge?" Elsa nodded, leaning forward on her desk, resting her elbows on the wood and her chin on her intertwined fingers. Anna's eyes were wide and her mouth agape. "That is dangerous!"

"Well, he's the king and everyone there has faith in him. They trust he knows what he's doing."

"Just like I have faith in you?" Asked the princess with a soft smile.

"…Just like you have faith in me." Answered the queen with a light grin.

"…Sssso…" Anna said awkwardly, the silence killing her.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **_

_..._

_Lilium 7904... You win this time._


	4. Chapter 4

The princess had been very shocked at Elsa's request, but they still went outside to build a snowman. In summer. Nothing was impossible for the Ice Queen, however. She wouldn't allow this quality time to be ruined by some weather.

"So you stayed outside painting…" Elsa said as she manually gave the final touches to their snowman, Anna confirmed she was correct. She had her brush in hand, ready to perform some white strokes on the dark blue background of the sky she had painted beforehand. "And you found the letter there."

"Yup!" She began painting the snowy patch of white Elsa had created for them in their gardens. The strokes stopped, the attention turning to the queen. "But how did it get there?" Anna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Breeze." Elsa rolled her eyes, patting the snowman's head to make the snow more compact and the shape more rounded. "You left the window open and the letter was blown outside somehow when I wasn't looking."

"Oh." Anna muttered and went back to painting, hiding her face behind the canvas so Elsa wouldn't see her blush. "Sorry."

"What were you going to pai-"

"Something!" Anna interrupted, remembering the embarrassing result. "It… went wrong and, y'know. I'm new to all of this! Give me a break!"

"You actually seemed to know perfectly well what you were doing just a few moments ago." When the queen finally saw the snowman was perfect, she stepped away to stand next to her sister and watch her work. "You're actually not bad…"

"The shop owner and his son gave me some lessons." Anna was about to make the circle for the snowman's body, but stopped cold. Then, she glanced at Elsa and back at the painting, then at Elsa again. Before the queen could ask her sister what was wrong, Anna spoke up. "I can't paint with you there!" Elsa released a rich laughter when she heard this and noticed Anna's blush which only intensified when she wrapped her arms around the newbie painter's waist from behind.

"Don't be shy, my Anna." Elsa was already regretting whispering that into her sister's ear. 'My Anna.' The queen now felt she was no different from George and Kristoff, speaking of the strong, gorgeous and kind princess as if she were something she could possess. However, Anna just closed her eyes, leaned into the hug and sighed with a contented smile. "You'll… be an amazing artist in no time." Elsa whispered, burying her face in her sister's shoulder.

"Wow…" Anna muttered, which made Elsa lift her gaze to find a giant ice statue of Anna in the place where the snowman stood. "You're asking for too much, Elsa. I'll paint this when I become an amazing artist like you… Or maybe you're just showing off?" Anna began laughing, but it quickly subsided when the warmth against her back disappeared. She turned around to find a crestfallen Elsa. "Oh… No, Elsa, look!" She reached out to grab Elsa's hand and placed it on her chest, right where her heart was beating a little bit faster than usual. "See? I mean… more like, feel, but that's not the point! Elsa… it's beating! That's not me there! I'm not an ice statue, I'm okay! Just get back to hugging me. The cold does bother me!"

Elsa looked up and smiled at Anna, then wrapped her arms around her.

"Let's go back inside." Whispered Anna. "I haven't finished telling you what happened today, anyway."

"Hm?" Elsa ended the hug to look at Anna with curiosity.

"Kristoff-"

"Let's go to my room." The queen said before she could create another, definitely not nice, ice statue.

* * *

Another small victory.

Princess Anna of Arendelle happily walked through the castle halls, ready to go to breakfast. Next to her walked a dumbfounded Alicia, who couldn't close her hanging mouth when she saw the princess up and about already. Usually, she always had to go to wake her up, but today Anna carried a bright smile and energy in every move that she generally lacked every morning. Alicia considered asking Anna if she was sick. Her mouth could not move to utter a single word, however.

"P-princess Anna?" Finally, her vocal chords cooperated.

"Is it so hard to call me just Anna?" Anna said while rolling her eyes, the grin still plastered on her face.

"I'm sorry, it's just that... It's very unusual to find you this upbeat at such an early hour. And in summer. If I'm honest I would stay in bed myself with this heat!"

"I know, right? But somehow, it doesn't really bother me…" Anna gave a twirl, her form bathed in morning sunlight. "I just feel... full of energy, somehow. Like, why should I sleep if we have such a beautiful day?" She didn't notice the maid falling behind as she kept walking. "By the way, the dress looked almost as if nothing had happened to it! You're amazing with those needles! ...Alicia?" Glancing over her shoulder, she found the maid with her jaw on the floor. Anna stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Alicia.

"N-nothing. Must... have been my imagination."

"Oh, please! Tell me!" Anna pleaded, hands clasped together against her chest.

"Your Highness-"

"Anna."

"_Anna_, Queen Elsa is waiting for you at the dinning room."

"Oh, of course! Elsa! How could I forget?" Anna punished herself by hitting her forehead with her palm. A growling sound from her stomach further reminded the princess she had to get there fast. Both women nodded with nervous grins and resumed their walk to the dinning room.

Upon arriving to their destination, Anna found her sister sitting at her usual spot, looking as regal and lovely as ever. Anna sighed and waved a hand energetically at her sister when she noticed her. Elsa wore a surprised expression at Anna's upbeat demeanor, but still waved back.

"Well, look who slept well." Said Elsa with a smile, her gaze following Anna as she sat beside her.

"Yeah! It's... almost scary..." Both Anna and Alicia laughed nervously, the latter bowed at the two and retired to the kitchen. "Anyway! How did you sleep, Elsa?"

"As well as a Queen with an energetic little sister can." Elsa joked and Anna pouted. Pale fingers reached out to pinch a freckled cheek. "I'm messing with you, Anna. I slept peacefully, thank you." Soon, a servant arrived with the sisters' servings. Anna didn't wait long to begin eating.

"So," Anna swallowed when she noticed the scolding look Elsa shot her. "You're also going to give Kristoff a chance right?"

"Straight to the point, I see." Elsa said as she cut a slice of her eggs. Then, she pierced it with her fork and gracefully brought it up to her mouth. Anna couldn't stop watching her sister, expecting her answer. Elsa finally swallowed. "I am... considering it."

"Really?" Anna smiled brightly. After their conversation last night, Anna began thinking that maybe it was appropriate to give Kristoff a chance at proving his innocence and restore at least their friendship, but if Elsa didn't approve of it then Anna wouldn't do it. However, the response Elsa gave her was better than nothing.

"Really." Elsa smiled gently at her, who responded by throwing her arms around Elsa.

"I love you!"

"A-Anna!" The princess retreated back to her seat. "Th-this isn't an affirmative answer. You're overreacting." Elsa stuttered, trying her best to conceal the frozen fork.

"Well! It's better than a negative answer!" Anna said, going back to her food. Some minutes of silence passed. The queen had taken a chance in which Anna wasn't looking to signal a servant to change her fork. While Elsa ate at a relatively calm and elegant pace, Anna seemed to be especially hungry that morning, even more so than usual, and was already through her second serving. The observant queen noticed this, but decided that it was perfectly normal for Anna to have her brighter days. Instead, there were other news she wanted to impart to Anna.

"King Windsor will be arriving in a few hours." Anna looked up from her plate, wide eyed.

"Oh! Thatsh Aweshome!"

"Anna."

"Sorry." Anna smiled sheepishly. "But that's great! Is it okay if I show him around?"

"Of course!"

"Come with us!" At that innocent request, Elsa's smile faltered followed by Anna's.

"Anna, you know there are duties I must attend to-"

"It's okay!" Anna reassured, placing a hand over Elsa's. Her bright, warm smile made Elsa's lips mimic it. "Maybe some other time. How many days is he staying?"

"Three."

"See? That's more than enough time!" The princess smiled even brighter, gripping her sister's hand tighter. "We'll go somewhere together when you can, right? I can buy you time!"

"Yes..." Anna noticed how distant the look in Elsa's face was, almost dreamy. "Yes, Anna. I promise we will. Thank you." A servant came to pick up Elsa's plate. The queen gave a soft squeeze to Anna's hand before standing up to attend her duties for the day. "Who knows? I might be able to go today. But now I must leave. I'll see you again later today."

"Alright! Take care! Don't stress yourself too much!" Elsa rolled her eyes at the last comment and left the room.

Anna made a mental note to try to be energetic every morning. This day was already looking good.


	5. Chapter 5

The loud sound of heavy doors closing resonated through the castle. These doors belonged to Queen Elsa's study, where she finally allowed herself to collapse, sliding down against the door to land on the cold floor. The cold shouldn't bother her, but this time it did. Not physically, but emotionally, because she needed warmth; Anna's warmth and brightness. There, sitting between the sea of turquoise of her dress, she buried her face between her pale hands in shame. Sighs of deep contained sadness escaped her lips. Her eyes stung and there was a lump in her throat, but no tears came. She would not allow herself to cry.

There was nowhere to run. Every second she spent in Anna's comforting presence she fell further and further into the abyss of her forbidden feelings. The princess unintentionally reminded her of what she would never have by making her desire it more. Elsa hugged herself, trying to obtain some comfort, but only Anna came to her thoughts. She bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly, trying to hold the images of her bright smile back.

Elsa's eyes fluttered open and she found, surprise, a frozen room. With a flick of her wrist, the ice disappeared into dust through the window.

After sighing for the umpteenth time, Elsa finally made up her mind; there was no time for this. She walked to her desk and opened one of the drawers. From it, she took out a golden key which she eyed with determined eyes. However, something else grabbed her attention; her middle finger that had gotten the paper cut the day before. The wound had been insignificant and superficial, so now it was a barely visible scar.

Her hand wrapped into a tight fist around the golden key, pushing back feelings once again. If she remembered that gentle kiss, the feeling of those silky lips on her finger...

She closed the drawer and opened the one right below it. There, under documents a black box was hidden. She unlocked it with the golden key. Inside, numerous letters were hidden. Letters with the Eth Kingdom seal.

Gently placing the box on the desk, she sat and began reading through all of them.

When she finished reading through the last one, Elsa's blue gaze slowly rose from the paper with an incredulous expression. She came to the conclusion that King Will Windsor knew more than he let on.

* * *

"This is the Great Hall!" Elsa head a peculiar voice explain, which made her heart skip a beat. Had King Windsor arrived without her knowing? "Elsa and I used to sneak here and play when we were kids. I... always looked forward to it." Her voice had fallen into a more depressed tone, which made Elsa feel guilty.

"So you two have always been close." A deep male voice confirmed Elsa's suspicions, which made color drain from her face. How embarrassing...

"Yeah..." Anna's tone was still down. "But... she shut me out. Even now that everything is fine I feel like... she is hiding something from me. Something important, and I respect her privacy, but... I hate to see how tired she looks behind her smiles..."

Elsa had to use every ounce of her will to not run away. Anna had noticed and Elsa was thankful she hadn't asked anything, but felt like a monster once again when she heard it only hurt her.

Instead of absconding, Elsa decided to step forward, making sure the clicking of her ice heels was heard as she approached the pair.

"Elsa!" Anna ran to hug her sister. "You made it!" They broke the embrace, still holding each other. Elsa gazed into Anna's eyes with a smile, and then glanced at the male occupant of the room who wore a knowing smile.

"Of course I did." Then, Elsa walked towards the mighty King. His clothing was simple and informal, too much for a king, however and he looked very young and powerful. His curly hair was black and he had a goatee. His figure was towering and imposing, his broad shoulders and thick arms were indications of his physical strength. A pair of wise green eyes and a gentle smile greeted the queen. "I am very sorry for being unavailable for your arrival."

"You're being too formal, Elsa." Seeming to be more sensible than what his looks gave away, he hugged Elsa tightly.

"Oh, she's like that with her duties. Don't mind her." Anna said in an exaggerated apologetic tone, obviously intending to tease her sister. Elsa broke the embrace to glare at Anna.

"Now, who gave you permission to talk like that about the Ice Queen of Arendelle?" Elsa said to follow the game and pinched Anna's nose with her index finger and thumb. "I will freeze your nose as punishment!"

"Oh no! Whatever will I do! I hope my prince charming comes to save me from the evil Queen's ice claws!" Anna dramatically said with closed eyes and the back of her hand against her forehead.

"But what if the poor Ice Queen only wants a bit of company?" The King intervened, earning a glare from Elsa.

"Oh. Is that it?" Anna rolled her eyes and threw her arms around the "evil" Ice Queen. "Silly girl! She should have just asked!"

Elsa cleared her throat, marking the end of their little play. King Will chuckled when Anna refused to let go of a flushed Elsa who could barely contain her powers, making the latter glare even harder at the man.

"So, what have you shown to King Will so far?" Elsa asked, breaking the momentary silence in the air.

"Oh! I was going to take him to the gardens." Anna broke the embrace when they began walking, but before Elsa's heart could finally be at ease, the princess decided it was more convenient to cling to Elsa's arm instead. The blushing queen shot pleading glances to the King, silent requests to come up with something that could make Anna let go of her arm, but Will acted as if he couldn't notice her.

"Anna has been an excellent tour guide. Who wouldn't want to be shown around by such a beautiful princess?" Will complemented as they walked to the aforementioned destination.

"And I am glad you have enjoyed, King Will!" Anna said with an intense red color in her cheeks.

"Thank you for showing him around while I was busy." Elsa told Anna. She couldn't ignore the pang of jealousy that stroke her heart when the King began complementing Anna.

"I enjoyed it! But why didn't someone tell you that he arrived?" Elsa began giggling nervously as Anna stared at her curiously.

"...That is because I didn't let them..."

"What?"

"I-I was so busy trying to finish as fast as I could so I could join you... I dismissed everyone and lost track of time."

"If that's the case then we can forgive you!" Anna smiled brightly at Elsa. King Will chuckled, but despite how well he conceals everything Elsa already knew his real intentions.

"How nice of you, Elsa. I believe there is nothing to forgive if our Ice Queen was being swallowed by mountains of paperwork. By the way, we have arrived."

The trio walked through the gardens making idle chat, stopping here and there so Anna could talk about some native flowers and plants, and even about some childhood adventures she and Elsa used to have here. And no, Anna did not let go of Elsa not even once, and both King Windsor and Queen Elsa noticed this. In fact, Elsa did not keep her eyes off Windsor and followed his every move in hopes she could decipher what he really wanted to get from his behavior.

What behavior? It almost seemed as if he was trying to get Anna into a conspiracy against her, but the kind of conspiracy that only taunted her into flirting with her sister, and this was making her feel even more trapped than usual. Elsa was beginning to worry that he might sneak a mistletoe over their heads. During summer.

"My, who might be the gifted artist who made this masterpiece?" The King said as a certain ice statue came into view.

"That would be her!" Anna pointed at Elsa with her free hand. "We built a snowman and I wanted to paint it, but then she had the brilliant idea to make me paint myself."

"Hm? You didn't tell me you painted." He asked before Elsa could protest.

"I don't, I just began yesterday. But I thought you would have removed the statue by now, Elsa."

"Well..."

"It is certainly impressive how it hasn't melted under the summer heat. Your powers are outstanding Queen Elsa."

"You haven't seen anything! Maybe I'll show you her enormous Ice Castle tomorrow!"

"An Ice Castle? Goodness, whoever manages to steal your heart would be the luckiest person in the world."

"King Will Windsor." Elsa interjected with a stern and distant tone, her cheeks as red as they could ever be. "That would be enough. I would like to talk to you in my study in an hour." She tried to get her arm away from Anna's grip as gently as she could. "Please, excuse me." Then, she turned to walk inside.

"Elsa?" The queen kept walking forward, keeping herself from turning around and face Anna's confused expression.


	6. Chapter 6

It was definite; Elsa was behaving strangely and so was this king. It caught Anna's attention how Elsa stormed off as soon as King Windsor mentioned romance in her life. As well as how she spoke to him; almost in a threatening way. Anna was worried about what could happen in Elsa's study, so she had occupied herself in her room by inspecting and studying her painting equipment.

Anna sat on the floor with crossed legs, fearing the paint could accidentally spill and stain her bed sheets. Giving more work to the maids who were more like her friends was the last thing she wanted to do.

Maybe she should have listened the shop owner and drawn a sketch before painting? Maybe. That would be a mistake she learned from. Perhaps sketching would help her avoid creating embarrassing shapes like "The Backside Mountains."

Bottles of paint sat before her in the cool floor in order; it was like staring at a rainbow. Anna sighed and wondered how her paintings would be in five years or so. Would they be as good as the paintings in the portrait room? How would her life even be there? Would she be married?

Would Elsa be married?

Anna felt even more crestfallen after that thought. She released a sigh, her shoulders slumping. Not even the colorful display in front of her could cheer her up. Why would she be sad by her sister suddenly falling in love? Oh, thinking about that made her more depressed too. And thinking that she should be happy for that made her feel even worse and, on top of that, confused.

This day wasn't as great as she had thought it would be. All the energy and brightness she felt in the morning was beginning to wear off. Quite ironic; it was usually the opposite. Sleepy in the mornings, cheery for the rest of the day. And, if Elsa was being extremely unlucky, for some good portion of the night too.

Her mind wandered back to the words that could be exchanged in Elsa's study at that moment. Then, another negative thought struck her that painted dread on her face; what if this King was looking for marriage? Maybe not for himself...

But for his son back in his kingdom?

* * *

"Did you request my presence, my queen?" Will asked as he entered Elsa's study slowly and careful his steps did not make much noise. Elsa looked up from her documents with a stern expression.

"Yes, I did. You heard me perfectly well back then, I'm sure." Elsa took the stack of papers and put them aside, resting her intertwined hands on the desk. "And I must request for you to drop the sarcasm and games. For once."

"Alright, Elsa." Will answered, his smirk wiping away from his face. A few seconds of silence ensued in the room. The tension was as thick as the ice that froze Anna barely a few weeks ago.

"What is going on." It wasn't a question. It was a demand. The queen's piercing blue glare was matched by the king's own green gaze.

"Elaborate." Will retorted, making Elsa sigh heavily.

"What is your actual goal here? I am sure you are not here to 'view the scenery.'"

"Not completely, no…" He inched closer to the desk with slow steps. "I did tell you I wanted to make sure I had done a good job as a father. See if my son was worthy enough of the crown he would have soon enough."

"There is something else, Will. I am sure of that. The little remarks, the games, your attitude towards me, your attitude in general in the letters!" The queen was beginning to raise her voice, but the stern look in her eyes became a silent plea for answers. "I want to know that. I want to know everything. I demand an explanation! I have a right for one in _my _kingdom!" Elsa made emphasis by touching the desk with her index finger. More seconds of silence passed before Will decided to answer.

"Do you really wish to know?"

"Yes!"

"Very well…" King Will's eyes fell on the carpet bellow and he released a sigh. Then, his firm gaze rose again to meet Elsa, whose hands had returned to rest on her desk. "The Kingdom of Arendelle was never meant to have only one ruler." King Windsor stated with the seriousness that suited a monarch. "Also, your only gift is not only controlling ice or snow, and Anna is more special than you believe."

"Just when I thought she wasn't special enough..." Queen Elsa muttered to herself, her blue eyes fixed to her desk and a loving smile on her lips. "All these things that you have chosen to tell me are shocking, yes, but I feel like there is another motivation behind your behavior. I want to know that too."

"Queen Elsa, I am trying to bring the two of you together. I thought I had been obvious enough." Will chuckled which made his imposing atmosphere dissipate. "I have always been fascinated by romance, you know that. All I did was push the appropriate buttons..."

"But why?" Elsa demanded, looking up to meet the king's gaze.

"Have some sense of adventure, Elsa!" The King had a bright smile on his face as he extended his large arms. "You and Anna should go out more, have some fun in the company of nature. Replace high heels with boots and written marriage proposals from cowards who wouldn't dare to face you with a fireplace and Anna's warm smile!" He crossed his arms and sighed. His lips formed a tired smile.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Elsa stood to reaffirm her authority.

"That the answer to your last question is not in me..." With a thick finger, he pointed at Elsa's heart. "It is in here and I want you to discover it yourself. I just happened to find it first and as a friend I wanted to give you what you needed, not what you want to convince yourself you want."

Elsa clutched her chest with her pale hands. Her features formed a hurt expression that broke King Windsor's golden heart. The queen slowly sat back down and sighed.

"About... our powers..."

"The type of connection between the two of you does not have to be romantic, but since when does love ask for permission?" When Will noticed Elsa didn't brighten up, he walked to her side and kneeled to look at her in the eye. "Elsa, do not regret anything or view your powers as a curse. Much less the love you feel for Anna, no matter its nature. You _do_ need each other." He gently grasped one of Elsa's hands. "My intentions were not to make her fall in love with you. Whatever happens, it has always been there, and if nothing ever comes to exist between you, then I shall be there every step of the way. That was my oath and I will never break it because you are like a daughter to me."

"…Thank you." Muttered Elsa. Her lips finally formed a smile.

"It was my pleasure, ma'am." He put a hand on his chest and gave a slight bow to the Queen. Then, he stood up and began pacing around the room. "Still, I know there are some explanations you want me to make regarding your gifts and roles in this kingdom."

"Yes. What does Anna control? ...Fire?" The King released a hearty laugh at Elsa's comment.

"We do have a lot to talk indeed..."

* * *

Princess Anna's will wasn't enough to keep her from going to her sister's study, however, a maid was. Maria, the maid that had advised her to find her materials at the general store, had stopped her with her hidden superhuman strength to tell her that Kristoff was waiting for her outside the castle and she had to go since Queen Elsa had given strict orders to not allow him or George inside.

How lucky that Ice Queen was. After sighing and rolling her eyes, she went outside with the maid by her side. The sight that met her made Anna's beautiful heart leap in joy. To Kristoff's right Anna found Sven and to his left he found the little snowman with his beloved flurry she had missed so much.

"Sven! Olaf!" She hugged them both, Maria witnessing the heartwarming scene with a smile a couple of steps behind them.

"I missed you so much, Anna! Did you miss me? Did you miss me?" Olaf asked as he jumped up and down.

"Of course I did! I missed you both!" Anna embraced them again. These two creatures had brought her so many smiles to her face in the hardest of moments and even saved her life numerous times. Most importantly, they helped her save her sister from her own fears.

"Anna..." Kristoff muttered hesitantly and gave a step forward. Anna released Olaf and Sven to turn his attention to the mountain man.

"Kristoff... Thank you for bringing them." Anna said with a small smile and fidgeted. Kristoff gulped when he noticed Maria cracking her knuckles.

"No need to thank me." Kristoff's gaze wavered and he scratched the back of his head. "So... would you like to go for a walk?"

"If you are trying to-"

"No! No! Nothing like that!" He put up his arms in defense. Maria was glaring at his very soul by then. "Just... have a walk and chat... as friends."

"I already had a very serious conversation with this young man, Anna." Olaf said, standing between the two of them. "Besides, you'll also be walking with us!" Sven stood next to Kristoff and gave Anna a pleading look.

"...Alright. I guess it's fair." Anna tried not to sound enthusiastic as she accepted the request. Then, she turned to talk to the maid. "Tell Elsa I went for a walk..." Anna bit her lip, deep in thought. "...with Kristoff. Better say the truth."

"You don't want me to accompany you, Princess?"

"Anna. And no, thank you." Maria nodded and returned to the castle.

The first minutes of the walk went in silence... except for Olaf who was talking about a time in which Kristoff was sleepwalking and woke up next to Sven. After he finished his story, Kristoff finally found the courage to speak to his ex-girlfriend.

"Uhm... I'm sorry, Anna."

"...My sister is considering to believe your side of the story, but I think you two have to talk that out."

"Really?" Kristoff and Olaf said in unison, and Sven would too if he could remotely talk, as they stopped in their tracks to stare at Anna with wide eyes and huge smiles.

"R-really." The three individuals began throwing a mini party right in front of her. A slight feeling of déjà vu invaded Anna. "Though she told me not to get happy before she makes a real choice."

"At least she's giving me a chance!" Kristoff rolled his eyes, though one could see he was trying to avoid running in circles due to how excited he was.

"That's what I told her!" Anna chuckled, smiling at Kristoff. An outsider would think there was a brief spark the moment their eyes met again, but they would never guess it was one sided.

"Great! I will be getting back that wedding ring, and the baby toys and..." Olaf trailed off when he noticed Anna's smile fall.

"I... I... I have to go back to the castle. I'm sorry."

"Anna!"

"Oh, boy..."


	7. Chapter 7

Kristoff.

Queen Elsa of Arendelle was furious enough to send her whole army of soldiers just to bring her that mountain man's head. This was the reason King Will Windsor had decided to follow her. They had gone off running when they received Anna's message that she had gone out for a walk with Kristoff from Maria, the maid with remarkable physical strength.

As they approached the castle gates, Elsa's rage was gradually becoming fear. What if Kristoff actually managed to get Anna back? However, before she could formulate any other possible scenarios or go past the castle gates, the queen caught sight of her precious little sister running towards her.

"Anna?" Before she could run past Elsa, the latter caught hold of her arm. "Anna. What is going on?"

Anna just stared at Elsa with watery eyes and flushed cheeks. Her breathing was fast from the distance she had ran just like Elsa's. Wordlessly, Anna hugged her sister, burying her face in the crook of Elsa's neck. The queen did nothing but return the hug and whisper calming words into Anna's ear.

"I…I can't, Elsa… I can't…" Said Anna as she raised her head to look at Elsa.

"Anna… what are you talking about?" She asked, running a hand through Anna's strawberry blond braid.

"Kristoff… He… I can't…"

"Oh, Anna…" The princess hid her face again in Elsa's neck. "No one is forcing you… Or is he…" Speak of the devil, Elsa saw said ice harvester running towards them, but stopping abruptly when he saw the Queen and the tall muscular man next to her.

Despite the distance separating them, Kristoff could feel Queen Elsa's cold, piercing glare punishing him for something he never did.

Before anything regrettable was done, Olaf and Sven came to Kristoff's defense. While the reindeer stayed by his lifelong friend's side, Olaf ran with his small snow legs to his friend and his creator.

"No! Please don't kill him! It was me!" Olaf begged the queen. However, Anna just tried to make herself smaller into Elsa's embrace. "I was just so excited to see how their children would look like! Oh, and to be throwing flowers at the wedding ceremony!"

"Queen Elsa understands. Thank you very much for your declaration." King Will intervened, sensing that Olaf's words, as innocent as they may be, stabbed deep into Elsa's heart. "Now, please tell your friends to excuse us. The sisters have had a long day and need some time alone."

"Yes, sir…" Olaf, feeling crestfallen, turned around slowly and joined Kristoff and Sven's walk back to their homes. Obviously, they wouldn't walk all the way back, but they needed some time to think.

"Come." The king said, escorting the two ladies back into the castle.

* * *

The princess and the queen sat in silence in Princess Anna's bedroom. No words were exchanged ever since they arrived, because none were needed, or so both decided. It felt meaningless to talk and question things when they knew the only thing they wanted then was each other's company. So they sat on Anna's bed, the princess resting her head on Elsa's shoulder.

"King Windsor has invited us to his kingdom." Elsa said in a low voice, breaking the comforting silence.

"Oh." Anna muttered. "Who will watch over Arendelle, then?"

"I have people for that, Anna. Don't worry about those details." Reassured Elsa. Her pale hand ran through Anna's hair which now was loose and it all its splendor.

"Then why don't you tell them to do your work so we can spend more time together?" Anna asked, lifting her head to look at Elsa in the eye.

"Because I want to be closer to my people. I want to be a good queen…" '…like mom and dad.' She didn't want to complete that sentence. Elsa sighed as she traced a line through Anna's freckled cheeks. "Anna… you are simply gorgeous."

"Elsa…" Anna freed Elsa's blond hair from its braid. "You're… even more beautiful. There, I said it well." Both sisters giggled. This was when Elsa realized she was close enough to her sister to feel her breath brushing her face.

Elsa suddenly stood up before thoughts and impulses invaded her body any further. She went to the window, where she gazed at the clear blue sky.

"Are we… going?" Anna asked. "To Eth Kingdom I mean."

"Do you want to go?"

"…It would be fun! But if you're too busy-"

"Then we will go." Elsa turned to look at Anna with a smile on her face. The glint in Anna's eyes caught her slightly off guard, but brushed it off as her mind playing tricks on her. "We will depart with King Windsor in two days."

* * *

She couldn't get the image off her mind.

The image of Queen Elsa's frame being traced by the afternoon light that showered through the window. Her blond hair reflecting the light, giving a halo effect; it was like staring at a goddess.

Princess Anna of Arendelle couldn't sleep, so she went to the ballroom wearing pajamas and her abundant strawberry blond hair down.

She didn't know what brought her here. Initially, she had no destination set in mind, but her feet brought her to this dark place. Suddenly, a light was turned on somewhere, but she couldn't find the source no matter where she looked.

"Hello, luminous damsel." A deep voice asked. When Anna turned around she found King Will Windsor standing tall and with a gentle smile. "Would you grant me the honor of this dance?" He extended his hand.

"Luminous? Uhm, yes! Of course…" Anna accepted the invitation despite being confused with his words and gently placed her hand on top of his rough palm.

They began moving at the rhythm of a slow waltz. Anna noticed how the light seemed to be following them- or better said, her. The dance paused and Anna looked down at her body and studied her arms. She noticed _she_ was the one shinning. Her gaze rose to meet with King Windsor's green eyes. It conveyed how she couldn't make sense of it at all, but he only smiled at her and offered her to keep dancing. She agreed.

Despite his rough looks, King Will Windsor treated Anna with delicacy and gracefulness. His steps were well measured and elegant. Anna didn't stay behind.

She felt guilty however, when she wished this was her sister. Queen Elsa didn't have much experience in the world of dancing, but Anna would have been be more than happy to guide her.

Anna stopped dancing, walking back a few steps. She sighed; Elsa still invaded her thoughts and she couldn't do anything about it. This feeling of helplessness was killing her.

"I'm sorry I just…" The princess muttered. She sighed again and her barriers broke. "I don't know what's been happening to me… I just… Elsa… I can't stop thinking about her for some reason! I just… she's so…" Suddenly, her slender body was enveloped in an embrace.

"It is alright, luminous lady." The king whispered, knowing these were words that a certain someone should listen instead.

"What is even happening to me…?"

"You shall know soon enough. Right now you need your rest." Will broke the embrace and offered his arm to the princess. "Shall I escort you to your chambers?"

"Thank you." Anna put her arm around his.

The bright golden light that emanated from Anna's body illuminated their path. However, Anna never noticed the figure watching them in the ballroom, a figure that couldn't believe what her ears had heard. A figure that realized that it was okay to hope as she went back to her chambers.


	8. Chapter 8

What a night.

Queen Elsa did not know what to think about what she saw and heard yesterday. Princess Anna, her sister, simply blew out her expectations just like always. King Windsor was right; Anna did not control fire, but something quite similar. Actually, it could be that she controlled fire and much more, just like Elsa herself. But there was the thing Elsa heard, the thing that almost didn't let her sleep last night and took away her well-deserved peaceful rest.

Anna couldn't stop thinking about her.

Elsa could still not wrap her head around it even if it had been hours after that incident. It was not okay to spy, but this time she didn't know if to be grateful or regretful. What was clear as water was that maybe, just maybe, Elsa could see the light at the end of the tunnel. The literal light that was Anna.

Oh, Anna. She was so gorgeous both inside and outside that she shined. And it was a beautiful spectacle to witness for the queen.

As Her Majesty fixed her hair, she could feel her heart beating hard and heard it against her ear. Her pale cheeks were crimson due to her current thoughts, and they had been that way for the past few hours.

A knock on the door woke Elsa from her reverie.

"Your Highness?" A male servant called. "King Windsor wishes to meet with you. He is right here with me."

"O-of course!" The comb dropped on the vanity when Elsa realized she had been occupied on her hair for far too long and gave the final touches to her dress. "I'll be outside in a minute!"

Elsa stayed true to her word and soon opened her chamber doors to meet with King Windsor and the servant beside him. He quickly bowed, muttered a "have a nice day", and took his leave.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." Will slightly bowed. "Did you have a good rest?"

"Good morning, Will." Elsa chuckled. "I would love to say I did, but I know you know I didn't."

"Yes, Elsa, you are right." Rich laughter resonated through the hall. "If it might keep your mind away from such tedious subjects at least for some time, I would like to show you something after breakfast."

"Alright, but I have to ask… why coming all the way over here?"

"Oh, the guest rooms are not that far, at least not for me." The monarchs began walking. "And I wanted to make sure you were alright after… last night." There was silence between the two for a few moments. Only the sound of their footwear hitting the floor could be heard.

"So… I assume you had a good night rest? Are you enjoying your stay so far?"

"Just saying your staff is simply lovely in every way should be enough…" He chuckled. "And yes, I slept like a baby in mother's arms."

"I am very glad to hear that." When Elsa finished the sentence, Will opened the dining room's door for her. When the queen's blue eyes caught sight of a certain princess playing with her food, her powers were threatening to freeze the entire room. Images of last night flooded her mind, making the "good morning" she was going to say get stuck in her throat.

Elsa couldn't help but think she was over reacting a bit; she had only seen Anna in a very beautiful state… emanating light like the most brilliant of stars, and making rather deep and suggestive confessions. If that made her heart race, just imagining what would actually happen if something else had taken place last night gave her goose bumps.

"Good morning, princess." King Will said for Elsa, capturing Anna who seemed to had been lost in thought.

"Uhm, Good morning, King Windsor!" Elsa knew Anna's smile was pretty forced, not because she didn't want to smile, but because she couldn't. "Good morning, Elsa." The smile faltered even more.

"G-good… morning, Anna." Her heart thumped against her head as she sat next to Anna at the end of the table. King Windsor sat across the princess and next to the queen. Soon, breakfast for the two monarchs arrived. "You're… up early again."

"More like I couldn't sleep." Anna confessed without looking at her sister's eye and yawned openly despite the king's presence. "Now I feel… sleepy… I'll take an afternoon nap."

"Is something wrong?"

"Nah… Just… got a lot in my mind." Anna's eating pace suddenly quickened.

"You know we are here for you, right Anna?" The king spoke to Anna, bearing a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"I'll be fine… It's… what happened yesterday. Excuse me." With that, Anna left, leaving her empty plate on the table.

Both Anna and Windsor had different definitions of "what happened yesterday." That didn't last long; Will looked at Elsa with a playful smile and it didn't take long for the queen to get the message.

"What?" Elsa thought out aloud in a hushed tone. Will answered with a chuckle.

After the silent breakfast, Will guided Elsa to the place he wanted to show her. They walked in a very slow pace, knowing that Elsa needed some time to think.

"Elsa." Will began. "Anna needs time. Just wait for her and hope everything is alright." Elsa stayed silent. "But stay by her side. You are still siblings and you should support each other."

"That is the problem." The king hummed. "We are connected by blood and we are both women-."

"And?" Will Windsor defied. "I veto the finishing of that sentence. Queen Elsa of Arendelle, you make the rules here. Your people have faith in you, and if some criticize you, then bear this in mind. If it never returns, it was never yours. Then again, you do not need to make whatever happens public knowledge."

"I… suppose you're right-"

"Then what are you afraid of?" At this, the queen stayed silent and staring at the floor.

"…Anna." Elsa muttered her answer. "I almost lost her once, but only because she loved me she stayed… I do not want to lose her for good because of these… feelings."

"Patience is rewarded, Your Majesty." They came to a halt. "Here we are."

"Where?" They had just stopped in the middle of the hallway; there were no nearby doors of significance to be seen. Elsa raised an eyebrow when Will began pressing his palms against the walls.

"Here." He traced a pattern quickly with his index finger on the wall and it slid sideways. A new path was revealed. "After you."

Instead of a humid rocky cave, the monarchs were walking through a well yet differently decorated hall that led them to an empty room with two pedestals. Once, these pedestals held two transparent orbs; one was severely cracked, the other only had superficial damage.

"This is the reason you were never meant to rule alone." Will stayed behind with his hands behind his back while Elsa carefully walked closer to the pedestals. "Your father, the father of your father, and so on refused to listen to us. Luckily, your ancestors thought ahead." He stepped closer to Elsa. "These two once perfect crystal orbs were enchanted with the power to bring forth the four seasons in your kingdom. By the looks of it, the one to your left began cracking when you brought forth your winter because it had almost fulfilled its purpose. It is getting ready to depart when its job is done."

"King Will Windsor." Elsa turned to look at the king with disbelief. "Are you implying Anna and I…"

"Maintain the harmony of the seasons in the Kingdom of Arendelle? Yes." Elsa's gaze lowered to her hands. Her fingers wriggled, making snowflakes shower. "This is why your elements are not as obvious as… ice and fire. You are meant to work _together_, not _against_ each other. Such powers would not come just because you were lucky. There is always a purpose behind such gifts; a great responsibility falling on the shoulders of its bearers since the moment of their birth."

"But… why?" An overwhelmed Elsa asked. "Why would mother and father keep this away from us?"

"As I stated, your father and the ones before him refused to listen to me and the ones before me." Will put an arm around Elsa's shoulder and began guiding her out of the chamber. "Here, let us go somewhere more appropriate."

They went to Elsa's study, however, before they could enter, a servant came up to King Will.

"Pardon me, King Windsor. There is a letter from your son, here." The king received the letter, muttering a brief thanks to the servant who bowed and left.

"Oh… My…" The king began laughing uncontrollably. "Why must I always leave when the action starts?"

"Is something the matter, Will?"

"My son is doing well, I would expect no less of him. However, it seems two maids were… caught in the act." Elsa's cheeks went redder than they already were when the king raised his eyebrow. "Among other things that my son has explicitly asked not to share." The king bowed. "Now, if you excuse me, I must immediately send a reply. Our conversation will have to be delayed for another occasion."

"I understand, Will." The crestfallen look in Elsa's face gave away her real feelings. "I wish to check up on my sister, anyway."

"Perfect! I think we should continue when both of you are ready to listen to the whole story. Have a good day." Will took his leave.

Elsa began to aimlessly stroll through the castle, not really paying attention to her path. Her mind was elsewhere, processing and digesting the information she had just received. There were many, many questions to be asked and answered, but when Elsa suddenly found herself in front of Anna's bedroom, she thought she could perhaps wait until the right time for explanations arrived.

Queen Elsa pushed the door open.


	9. Chapter 9

This was such a glorious feeling. The feeling of being close to the person you love, curled up in bed in a grey and cold day that used to be sunny five minutes ago. The cold couldn't reach your heart, because the person next to you is keeping it away with their own warmth.

The cold never bothered Queen Elsa. How ironic, she didn't like it when her heart felt cold and lonely. She didn't like to behave coldly either. Elsa liked the warmth of the girl curled up next to her. The warmth of her breath brushing up against the skin of her collarbone. Her hair tangled between her fingers, her shallow breathing and the way her eyelashes fluttered when she had a dream…

It was a dream. A pleasant one, right?

Elsa sighed tiredly at the thought of being unable to protect her sister from the inner troubles that tormented her in her dreams. She pulled Anna closer, inhaling the scent of her hair.

How did she end up there? Elsa had only spent fifteen minutes accompanying her sister in her slumber and she was about to join. Simple, really. Elsa had just entered Anna's bedroom and couldn't say no to the princess' pleads to stay.

Queen Elsa only had one thought on the matter: adorable.

But thinking that her love was unable to sleep because of what happened yesterday (A.K.A. What happened last night) made her feel horrible. Like an evil queen keeping the princess locked deep inside a tower.

Which meant, a prince charming would soon come to get her.

* * *

Darkness. Deep, engulfing darkness. Princess Anna couldn't see. There were no torches, so sun, no moon. Nothing. She searched her surroundings with her hands, but found nothing. It was empty and she was alone. Anna called out…

"Elsa!"

No response.

"Elsa!"

It was no use. The darkness was beginning to play tricks to Anna's mind. Her ears were more acute, her skin was more sensible. She would mistake her own breathing for any kind of atrocity crawling around, hiding, surrounding her, preparing its teeth and fangs to capture her to taste her delicious meat…

So she ran. Her legs carrying her as fast as they could somewhere, anywhere. Anywhere with light- no, with Elsa. She wanted Elsa. She would hug her and whisper gently in her ear with her beautiful and comforting voice that there was nothing in the darkness haunting her. That she would never let anything hurt her and she would never leave her alone.

If her ears could twitch, they would now. Anna caught the gentle sound of water… a river. It was like a long awaited promise for safety. She followed the sound, placing the same trust she would put on her eyes on her ears. Her hands were in front of her to avoid accidentally bumping into something as she ran full speed towards the source of the sound.

She saw a light. A small dot, but it was there. It existed and that was all that mattered. Finally, light, brightness, warmth. The refreshing and comforting sound of a stream that would melt away her fears. Water that would soothe her and lull her into a state of peace and relaxation.

Suddenly, bright green grass replaced the cold floor of unknown material. Clear blue sky and sunlight replaced the engulfing darkness. The sound of a stream replaced the crawling noises and the buzzing in her ears.

Warmth replaced the cold. She was not alone any more.

* * *

"Anna?" Elsa said when she felt Anna shift in her embrace. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, revealing those beautiful orbs the queen had always loved to admire.

"Good morning." Anna whispered, making Elsa giggle.

"The sun is setting." She noticed the blush that slowly made its way into Anna's freckled cheeks. Elsa bet hers were the same. "I took a nap myself even. You are a nice pillow to hug."

"Well, I had the best nap I could ever ask for!" Anna yawned loudly and shamelessly. "It was so good I want to go back to sleep." She curled up further into Elsa's embrace.

"Nu-uh! The princess has to wake up!" Elsa stood up in front of the bed with both hands on her hips.

"Aww! What duties does a princess have anyway?" Anna whined.

"Keeping the queen sane. Also, accompanying her to dinner." The princess groaned in response.

"I always do that! Give me a one day break- OUCH! COLD!" Anna jumped up from her bed when she felt its temperature abruptly descending. She found her sister had transformed it into a beautiful but impractical ice bed. "Okay, you win. By the way, your dress looks weird." With a flick of Elsa's wrist it went back to normal.

Anna quickly got herself out of her pajamas and into a proper dress (Elsa didn't peek or anything) and walked to the dining room with the queen, arms linked.

It could be said that Elsa had gone out for some time to take care of her duties, but there was something she witnessed as Anna slept. Once again, the princess' body shined brightly. Her warmth washed over Elsa's body and soul. It was easily lulling her to sleep. However, Anna had a pained, scared expression…

"Anna?" Elsa asked as they walked. "Anna." She called again, noticing how distant Anna was.

"Uhm! Yes? What?" Anna woke up from whatever trance she was a little startled.

"Did you... have any dreams?"

"Huh? Why? You saw me talking in my sleep?" Anna joked, but silence ensued again. "Elsa, last night…" They stopped walking and were now facing each other. "I don't understand what happened, but I suddenly began… shinning or whatever. If you don't believe me King Will was there-"

"Anna, I believe you." Elsa placed her hands on Anna's shoulders. "I saw it too… while you slept. And I would believe you if I hadn't anyway. The king has also had a few words with me."

"Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Because he is going to tell the whole story to the both of us. I know about as much as you do… maybe a little more, but it will all clear out soon enough." Elsa gave her a sincere smile and Anna couldn't help but smile in return. "Now, let's go. You must be hungry. You didn't eat much at breakfast."

"Tell me about it. I could it Sven." Responded Anna, hugging Elsa's arm. The latter giggled at the comment.

"It wouldn't really surprise me if you did."

"Elsa!" Another wave of giggles overcame the two, but Anna's was interrupted by a yawn.

"You are really tired today. Must have been those two servings you skipped. And brunch. Kristoff wouldn't forgive you if you ate his 'brother,' though." Anna just rolled her eyes in response. "Here we are."

However, the pair was met with alarming news.


	10. Chapter 10

"_One of the orbs _was stolen?!" Elsa could feel a headache working its way into her head. At least sitting behind her enormous ornate desk granted her at least a feint illusion of security. "I… I need to organize an investigation in this castle of every single person working here, a searching team, goodness, I might even go and look for it myself, increase vigilance…"

"You don't need to worry about that." King Will stated. He sat across from Elsa and besides a confused Anna. "It is basically useless and who would buy a cracked piece of glass? Don't tire your poor soldiers for such a mundane task."

"Useless?! If it breaks-"

"Wait, what is this orb thing? Can someone at least explain?" Elsa was about to explain, but Will stopped her and explained everything about the orbs himself. Anna listened with fascination to every word he spoke.

"…Wow." Was all she could mutter. "…I don't really know what to say. But, if they were stolen… Does that mean we'll have eternal winter again? Or summer?" Will chuckled, but the statement didn't have much effect on the troubled Elsa. "If it's eternal winter, couldn't Elsa just banish it?"

"No, young princess. Arendelle would become a dry and poor land." Elsa gasped and a fear overtook Anna's features. "Each orb has a specific task even if they look somewhat identical. Ironically, the more damaged of the two orbs was stolen. How ridiculous… Also, it is not as simple as just 'banishing' it, though right now is not really the appropriate time to go in depth about this, as much as I'd like to satiate your curiosity, Anna." The king said apologetically, glancing at Elsa's exasperated expression. "However, you two are doing an amazing work. With the progress Elsa has despite her lack of training, I can say your kingdom will be alright for the time being." Elsa rubbed her temples, sighing deeply. Anna placed a comforting hand on her back.

"B-but… what if I don't make it?" Frost began to form around the room. "I don't even know how I am supposed to do that!"

"I thought it had to be the two of us?" Anna muttered, which made Elsa stare at her blankly. Anna had taken this as a glare. "Sorry."

"The princess is right. This is something the two of you must deal with together." Will chuckled. "Anna, support Elsa to the best of your ability and everything will be alright. Queen Elsa, please open the third drawer to your left and search for a blue portfolio with the drawing of a ribbon in gold ink. There you will find useful material only suited for your eyes… or so I was told. And with that I meant Anna's as well."

"Me?" Anna felt a hand being placed on her cheek; Elsa smiled at her and nodded.

"We will figure this out together like you said. Being a queen doesn't mean I am better than you, only older and that is not a good thing that I know of." The sisters giggled and for a fleeting moment, their eyes met…

King Will Windsor saw a spark.

"Alright." The king clasped his hands together. The girls flinched and turned their attention to Will. "Please, do not worry about this any further. I would like to deal with this investigation myself as I believe it was my fault for recklessly revealing the location."

"King Will, you are visiting our kingdom. Any problems concerning it are mine to deal with."

"Nonsense! If I find adventure, I welcome it!" There was a juvenile twinkle in the king's eyes. "Now, have a pleasant evening, ladies." He bowed.

* * *

Since when has she been this beautiful?

Even if Anna's focus should be in the earth globe she was trying her best to paint, she couldn't help but sneak little glances at Elsa. How marvelous she looked as she read those very old documents she got from some bookshelf there in the library. Those glasses actually suited her, they made her look different. A good different, of course. It made her look twice as smart as she normally looks, because she _is_ even smarter than that.

The princess felt very guilty for thinking about such nonsense at a time like that. She had learned that all her life there had been two items keeping the four seasons going in Arendelle and now apparently she, along with Elsa, had to perform that duty.

"Goodness… Anna, come here." Elsa said, her studious blue eyes never leaving the document. Anna quickly walked to Elsa's side and looked at the paper over her shoulder. She saw a drawing of two small girls. "Our ancestors… They also had powers like us."

"W-wait! If they did then what about mom and dad? They were normal, right?"

"No… It seems like the knowledge got lost over the generations, or rather, neglected." Elsa sighed and finally looked at Anna in the eye. "It seems I wasn't the only one who rejected their sibling…"

"Elsa…" Anna wrapped a comforting arm over her shoulder. Elsa smiled and went back to the papers with a serious expression. It was becoming easier for the queen to control her powers… Or rather, her emotions.

"The gifts were too much of a burden for them, so they hid them. They neglected the fact that this could doom the entire kingdom and put their own happiness before it. As a result… our ancestors had to do something." She gasped, covering her mouth with a hand. "…The orbs… they are not just enchanted, they contain their souls…"

"So that means they have been doing this for… centuries?" Anna took Elsa's silence as a positive answer. "…Poor grandmas…"

"They must be desperate for rest…" Elsa lowered her head, lamenting their fate. She rolled the parchment that was the document and released a sigh.

"Hey…" Anna tried to look at Elsa in the eyes. "We're in this together right? We'll learn to use our amazing powers in no time! …I think."

"Yes… Thank you." The queen acted on pure impulse and pressed her lips against Anna's cheek for less than a second. When she retreated she was met with a blinding light and a frozen room.

"Wow." Anna said, surveying her surroundings. "…Th-the books. Elsa, the books!"

"The… books?"

"Unfreeze the library!"

"Right!" With a flick, the layer of ice disappeared. Elsa sighed and removed her glasses, which also had frost in the lenses. At least the parchment was safe... "I-I'm sorry. I'll go check if everything is in order- Anna?" Elsa found herself in the warmest hug she had ever had; she had to squint her eyes to protect them from Anna's light. Slowly, the brightness began to get dimmer and dimmer. The oblivious princess broke the hug, took the parchment and glasses from Elsa and returned the kiss.

"I'll go get the other documents." Anna said, giving the items back to the flushed Elsa.

* * *

"So, we have… made a lot of discoveries here and all…" Anna began. They were now sitting next to each other reading the documents. "But… why is 'maintaining the harmony of the four seasons' so essential? I mean, I thought these things happened by themselves…"

"I don't know, Anna. I'll have to stay here a little more to figure it out." Elsa said in a tone that slightly worried Anna; it was cold and distant.

"We've been here for a while, Elsa and there's still a lot to read." Anna put a hand on Elsa's. "I've had to bring you snacks and all and dinner is soon. Why don't we do this tomo-"

"We're leaving tomorrow, Anna. Remember?" Elsa leaned back in her seat. "That reminds me, I have to leave things in order…"

"O-okay. Point taken. Why don't you leave this to me and you go do your queenly duties?" Anna smiled brightly. As if saying no to her wasn't hard enough.

"Anna, you have to pack your things too."

"Well, I keep getting up earlier and earlier every morning because of my… 'powers.' So, I'll just do it in the morning!" Elsa cupped Anna's cheek with one hand.

"…Alright. You win. I'll ready everything for our departure." Elsa smiled one more time before standing up, but before she left Anna hugged her from behind.

* * *

"Anna? Is something the matter?" Elsa asked as she sliced her meat. "You have been really quiet."

"I got nothing from the documents…" Anna muttered with a disappointed expression. "I'm no use for that kind of stuff."

"You know, father always told me; 'You tried hard…"

"…But not hard enough.'" Anna finished and the sisters smiled at each other. "I used to think that was insulting…"

"Because you thought he called you mediocre?" Anna nodded, wide eyed. Elsa chuckled. "I thought the same too, honestly."

"Right… you being the older… and being trained to be a queen…" A solemn atmosphere invaded the room.

"I think we both keep forgetting we had the same parents." Elsa breaks the silence.

"…We were raised so separately…" The princess' gaze dropped on her plate.

"But equally." Their eyes met again…

Just then, King Will entered the dinning room. He saw a spark. It wouldn't be long before it became a fire.

"Now you are completing each other's sentences? Get a room." The two looked at him, startled and red faced. A servant in the background coughed. "Or so I would say if it had been that mountain man Kristoff and you, Princess Anna." He winked. The servant was about to rush off to the kitchen to get food. "Oh! No, don't worry about me, kind sir. I am not staying for long."

"King Will Windsor…" Elsa said sternly. "Those kinds of comments can raise a lot of speculation."

"I know, I know, mom." Retorted Will with a wide grin. The pair raised an eyebrow at his behavior. "I may not have found the orb, but I got some leads." Elsa still didn't know if he was this happy because of the information he had, or because he was enjoying himself. "I just wanted to let you know. Now, please continue enjoying your dinner, ladies. I shall retire for the night." King Will left as fast as he came.

"What… was… that?" Asked Anna. She was unable to look at Elsa in the eye and occupied herself eating and drinking furiously.

"He's… like that. Yes."

"Don't you think he's being just a _little _too secretive? I mean, you of all people should know what these… 'leads' are." Elsa sighed tiredly in response.

"…I don't know anymore, Anna." The rest of the diner was carried out in silence.


	11. Chapter 11

Queen Elsa had decided to visit her sister in her chambers before going to bed. However, when she opened the door she found no one. She decided to follow her intuition and it was right; Anna had been at the library with the documents all this time and now she was fast asleep with her head on the table and a small puddle of drool… on one of the papers…

Despite the information that could have been damaged because of Anna's mild carelessness, it was an adorable sight for Queen Elsa. Anna had fallen asleep there, trying to help. Elsa chuckled and walked closer to gently wake up Anna with nudges and sweet whispers.

"Anna. Wake up." Anna's eyes didn't even flutter. "Do it or I'll go to your room to finally see your mysterious painting."

"Don't…" The princess muttered and slowly arose. When she felt the wetness of her cheek she wiped it out with her sleeve, looked at it, and then turned to look with a sleepy gaze at Elsa who had a victorious smile. "What?" Was her eloquent answer.

"You need to go sleep in your room, young lady." Elsa said in a mocking scolding tone and grabbed Anna by her arm. "There the documents won't suffer the tyranny of your saliva." They began walking towards Anna's bedroom.

"Huh?" Anna walked with erratic steps and leaned her head on Elsa's shoulder.

"Did you stay up reading all night?" Elsa felt Anna nodding against her shoulder. "If you aren't early to bed you won't be early to rise as you told me to do your bags for tomorrow's trip." Anna muttered some incoherency in response. "Anna, you're acting like some drunk man from the street." Elsa chuckled and Anna hugged her arm as if it was some teddy bear. Elsa rolled her eyes. "We're here."

Elsa dragged her sister to bed and she slumped on it without caring to change her dress. The queen rolled her eyes at Anna's attitude and simply leaned down to kiss her beloved princess' forehead, conveying all the affection she felt for her, sisterly or not, while being careful not to freeze the entire room. When Elsa pulled away however, Anna's dreamy blue gaze met with hers.

Their eyes were locked for the most eternal seconds of their life. Anna placed a hand on Elsa's cool cheek and pulled in for a quick peck on the lips.

When they pulled out, it took Elsa another good five seconds to mutter her good nights and abscond to her chambers. The poor queen's heart kept her awake all night.

* * *

This is what she had wanted right?

Queen Elsa wanted to kiss her sister so bad.

Or better said, kiss her again. It was so short, but something she had longed so much. Had King Windsor been right all along? In the privacy of her room, Elsa touched her lips with her pale hands, remembering that moment. Anna's lips were even better than what she had dreamed them to be, but wasn't it because of the simple fact that it was real?

In another room, Princess Anna of Arendelle woke up with a thumping heart and a red face. What a dream that had been, and how sad that it had only been a dream… Because it was a dream, right? Anna once heard that dreams weren't really prophesies, but only reflections of your deepest desires. If that was so, then Anna…

Did she really feel like that for Elsa? Her sister?

The queen was the first to take the courage to get out of her room and face the inevitable fate of meeting her sister sooner or later. She sighed in relief and disappointment when she did not find Anna in the dining room. It was like an angel and a demon whispering in her ears; eat fast or wait for her. The only difference was that she did not know which the nice one was and which was up to no good.

She sat down and began eating like she normally would. There was a small pain in her heart screaming, leave! Run! Do it before she arrives! But she wasn't going to back away. Elsa wanted to see Anna, she wanted to see if that kiss was born from feelings or sleepwalking.

The doors opened. The sisters' eyes met.

They were both expecting a certain reaction from each other, something that would answer their questions. However, they were all based in one single question…

Was it real?

"Good morning." Elsa was the first to speak up, doing her best to keep eye contact and smile naturally.

"…_She's not acting grossed out… good…" _Anna thought.

"Good morning, Elsa." Anna smiled back brightly and sat beside Elsa.

"…_Maybe she doesn't remember…" _Elsa's mind said.

"Did you sleep well?" Anna began coughing madly.

"_Or maybe she's just ignoring it…? No! Anna! Act normally! She'll begin questioning you and… Yes, maybe it was just a dream. I wouldn't have done that ever. I may have done a lot of crazy things to reach her, but I'm not _that _brave."_

"W-well… I slept really, really well." Anna answered, grateful that her food had arrived to give her something to get distracted in.

"_Maybe… she remembered and she's trying to…"_

"I am… glad." Elsa's smile wavered, but she tried to maintain it. This mask was easier to use with the public…

"_Wait. What's wrong with her?" _

"Did _you _sleep well?" Anna asked with genuine concern.

"…_No. For her, it never happened. It was just… acting upon a dream… with Kristoff?"_

"Yes, sister. Why do you ask like that?" The queen focused on eating.

"…Nothing."

It wasn't real.

* * *

Queen Elsa, against all security measures, leaned against the carriage door as Anna leaned against her shoulder and hugged her arm. Despite all the confusion and disappointment, they still desired each other even if they denied it. There was nothing keeping them from having some contact that did not cross the sister boundaries.

"I feel… a little guilty." Elsa said in a low tone.

"Why?" Anna asked in an equal voice.

"Going on… vacation when there is a kingdom to rule… And I just began some weeks ago…"

"Aww, don't be like that. I actually think the kingdom expected you to take vacations after all the kingdom freezing and…" Anna trailed off when she felt Elsa deflating. It was quickly mended with a small peck on the cheek. "It was Han's fault. Now, as I was saying, after all the stuff that happened _which was Han's fault_, you would be kinda tired from all the mess and take a small break! A week is a small break!" As Anna spoke, Elsa smiled in joy when she realized she hadn't frozen the carriage because of the kiss.

"I guess you are right, my princess, but I just began ruling and…"

"Don't tell me you became obsessed with working." There was some silence.

"…Maybe?"

"…Queen Elsa of Arendelle. When we arrive we are going to have so much fun together just you and me! You'll see! You have no excuse now to stay inside!" Anna said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh poor me." Joked Elsa and rolled her eyes.

"…Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Just after Elsa's question, the carriage stopped. The sisters were still for a moment, Anna focusing to identify the sound and Elsa staring at her confused.

"…na…!" The distant voice said.

"See?" Anna said and Elsa also tried to focus her hearing.

"...A…!"

"Stop…!" Those were definitely two different voices.

"Kristoff!" Third voice. Third unmistakable voice.

"Olaf?"

"I'm going out!" Anna said with determination.

"Wait! Anna! What if it's an ambush?!" Elsa grabbed her arm.

"Really? Olaf ambushing us?" Anna stared at Elsa whose stern expression didn't waver. "You'll just rescue me with your amazing powers!" Anna smiled and exited the carriage, her arm sliding away from Elsa's grip. The queen's concern grew when she saw Anna's eyes widen. "No way."

"What's going on? Anna!" Elsa got down next to Anna only to see…

"It's Kristoff, Olaf, Sven and… Maria?" …these three figures running towards them from the distance.

"Will, what are they doing?" Elsa asked the king, who was only standing a few feet from them. He had been the one riding the carriage all along.

"Well, a certain mountain man will not accept to give up on the princess…" Anna's gaze fell slightly, but Elsa didn't notice for paying attention to the king. "…And the loyal maid won't give up on the mountain man. On beating him up, I mean."

"You, mister, stop right there!" Maria shouted. Their voices became clearer as they got closer and closer.

"Anna!" Kristoff finally caught up to the princess and held his knees as he caught his breath. Elsa was containing herself from yelling at the man to go back from where he came from. A rough hand to her shoulder stopped the queen, however. "Anna… please. I love you!"

"Kristoff, you-"

"Give me a chance. Let me mend whatever I did! Please! Think about what we went through together! All those precious days-"

"Enough. We must hurry to the port before sunset and this is a huge delay!" Elsa intervened, rescuing an uncomfortable Anna.

"…I actually have an idea…" The king whispered with a smirk.

Elsa understood what he was thinking and made a silent vow to get her revenge someday.


	12. Chapter 12

This was bad.

Really, really bad and awkward. The port wouldn't be that far away and they would get off soon, sure, but this felt like a whole eternity. Being squished between your ex-boyfriend who just declared love to you and your secret and newfound romantic interest that also happened to be your protective older sister and the queen of Arendelle was a situation nobody wanted to be in, and Princess Anna wouldn't wish that destiny to anyone.

Elsa stared out the window, sitting in a straight posture befitting of an elegant and regal monarch. The coolness in her blue eyes sent shivers through Anna's spine. She wanted to hold Elsa's hand, knowing how upset she was…

But she wasn't sure. Elsa could brush off her generosity. What if anyone here began getting suspicious? What if _she_ got suspicious?

Kristoff, on the other hand, looked really crestfallen and ashamed. Anna knew he was aware of Elsa's displeasure and he didn't like it. There may not be feelings, but he was still Anna's friend, a valued one nonetheless.

Sven and Olaf, those two lucky guys, were outside. Sven carried Olaf and he trotted next to the king. Anna had to resist giggling when she thought of how entertained the king might be with Olaf as his company.

As for María, the strong lady kept her youthful eyes on Kristoff. So far she had not blinked.

Lastly, Anna. She felt mentally exhausted. These feelings were both wonderful and horrible; she liked her sister, who was another woman. Excellent. If Elsa ever knew… that would be the end to the beautiful friendship and sisterly bond they had rebuilt. However, Anna couldn't even bear the thought of Elsa finding love with a man…

But it would happen. Whoever this guy was, he was not her sibling or a woman. The relationship would be perfectly fine and accepted by anyone.

Elsa would be unhappy if and only if something happened between them.

Anna did not want that. Could she be selfish once? This type of love she felt… Was it true love? The love she had always been looking for?

When she felt the warmth of a hand wrapping around hers she realized she looked as crestfallen as Kristoff.

A soft, pale hand. It warmed her heart, but the hand was so cold… it cooled off the frustration she was beginning to feel against herself slowly. Elsa still looked out the window, but it was refreshing nonetheless. She caught Maria staring with an 'aww' expression that quickly became fear when she knew she was discovered staring. Anna answered with an 'it's okay' gesture.

Silence and inactivity overtook the small space again. However, Elsa's hand never left hers.

* * *

Eventually they managed to get to the ship that would take them to Will Windsor's home and kingdom; Eth. Anna couldn't stop thinking how odd the name sounded, but refrained from asking the origin. It would be like asking Elsa why their home was called Arendelle. In other words, there would probably be no definitive answer.

The ship's crew was very small, but seemed honest people. However, everyone seemed to be in a somber mood except for Will and Olaf, who did their best to brighten the mood. Diner was held in silence and once everyone was shown to their cabins neither had any intentions to leave. Except Olaf who still wanted to raise the sister's mood. Snowmen didn't seem to need sleep, anyways.

At least Queen Elsa of Arendelle felt truly happy.

Even if this gentle swaying was not experienced at the castle, or the beds weren't this small, or the floor made of wood, she felt at home with Anna by her side. Whether Kristoff and his reindeer had come here or not did not matter to her anymore, and she definitely did not pay much mind to Olaf when he wanted to play hide and seek with them, but Anna was already asleep. Everything just seemed much better here, hugging her love… who also happened to be her sister. Why must that thought always come back to haunt her?

Someone else came to haunt her as well. Elsa groaned when she heard the knock at the door.

"Queen, you must attend urgent royal matters." A deep male voice said in a sing song voice. Elsa did her best to squirm out of Anna's arms.

"Is something the matter, Will?" Elsa said with an annoyed voice after opening the door. "It better be urgent enough to interrupt my slumber at such an hour."

"Pardon me, Your Majesty." He slightly bowed with a hand on his chest. "But your… loyal snowman informed me you were perfectly awake." Elsa sighed and rolled her eyes. Then, she closed the door behind her and stood with the king in the dark hallway.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked again, trying to stop the pointless game.

"We will be arriving this morning. Things seem to be looking very good." The queen kept looking right through him. "Look, Elsa, I am not sorry for the decision I made." Will said with a smirk. "So I have something to propose to you."

"And that is…?" Will leaned over to whisper something into Elsa's ear. Her eyes widened and she gasped in utter shock. "You… No. That is… King Will Windsor. Are you really expecting me to woo my sister?"

"Good luck, my queen." He bowed and left.

"Wait!" Elsa tried to reach out to Will, but he was already gone. Her hand wrapped into a fist and she humped, returning to the cabin where her gorgeous sister slept. The princess was glowing again with a scrunched expression.

As soon as Elsa enveloped her warm sister in an equally warm and affectionate hug, the glowing subsided, her temperature lowered and her features irradiated peace.

* * *

Once they arrived, they only had to worry about getting down themselves since King Windsor's servants had their possessions all taken care of and Will reassured everyone their things were in good hands. However, everyone raised an eyebrow at how he was the only one carrying his own baggage.

"Father." A young brunet man with informal clothing approached the king. He wasn't as tall or muscular as him, but he was still a good example of optimal physical health. "Welcome back. I presume your trip was safe, and your visit enjoyable."

"It was delightful, Will!" The king stepped aside. "My son, this young beauty here is Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Your Majesty, this is my son, Prince Will Windsor IV."

"It is an honor to meet you, Your Majesty." The prince bowed slightly with a warm smile, being as polite as his father, but his actions lacked that mischievous tone underneath.

"The honor is mine. Please, just Elsa will be alright. I would rather not have the constrictions of formalities while we stay."

"Says who, my queen?" King Will said with a grin. "Will, here is Princess Anna of Arendelle, the queen's lovely sister."

"Nice to meet you!" Her energy slightly took the prince aback and he gaped for a while before gently shaking the hand he had just realized she extended.

"Likewise, princess." Prince Will awkwardly answered. "It is truly a pleasure."

"And this is Kristoff," They greeted and shook hands. "the reindeer is Sven, he's a pretty strong and healthy looking gal as you can see," He patted his head muttering a greeting. "the snowman here is-."

"I'm Olaf! It's super exciting to be here!" He jumped up and down in excitement, eliciting a chuckle from everyone but the young prince, who could only raise his eyebrows impossibly high in response.

"Yes, and this lovely flower is Maria, who is a delicate maid, but stronger than a soldier." The prince could feel the proof of this statement when they shook hands. Something told him she had done this on purpose. "Now that introductions have been made- Actually, I'm beginning to regret never taking you with me to Arendelle- Please, escort these charming people to their rooms. I have things to do." He patted his son's shoulder and took his leave.

"This place is…" Kristoff began saying, looking at his surroundings.

"Windy?" Anna said.

"No kidding."

"Well, it _is_ an island and we _are_ close to the shore." Elsa interjected.

"I've heard the sea breeze is good for your skin, is it true?" Maria asked, taking the prince's arm and feeling his smooth tanned skin.

"U-uh…" Will only looked at the maid, wide eyed.

"Prince Will, you have a very beautiful kingdom." Elsa said, giggling at Maria's boldness.

"Th-thank you… Elsa."

"The view here is amazing!" Anna looked at the sea that seemed to stretch endlessly with a hand covering her eyes from the strong sun. Her braids moved slightly from the cool breeze.

"Is there a lot of people here?" Kristoff asked, looking towards the houses in the distance.

"Uh… Our servants have already taken care of your baggage. I ask for you to follow me, though… I was never told of a reindeer or a snowman."

"Can he stay with me? The reindeer, I mean." Kristoff asked.

"In the same room?" The snow harvester nodded.

"Kristoff, I don't think-" Elsa was about to speak, but the prince interrupted with a warm smile.

"Pardon the interruption, but I think it will be alright as long as he doesn't cause much trouble."

"Oh, don't you worry! Just have some carrots and it will be alright." Kristoff grinned widely.

"Wait, where is Olaf?" Maria asked, making everyone suddenly stop talking and stare at her wide eyed. Then, they all frantically searched their surroundings.

"Anna?" Elsa muttered when the sight of a very quiet princess staring out to the sea caught her attention.

The sisters stood side by side, gazing at the horizon. Elsa just waited patiently until Anna decided to talk. The princess' blue eyes finally left the beautiful scenery to meet another sight for sore eyes; the beauty that was her sister. The distant look she had worried Elsa.

"Is everything alright?" Anna sighed and her gaze lowered. Then it rose again with a smile having replaced the fearfulness in her face.

"What are you doing you silly snowman?!" The moment was interrupted and both women turned to find Prince Will swimming to rescue a melting, but happy Olaf.


	13. Chapter 13

Queen Elsa didn't know if it was a good sign that she was already upset in the first day of their stay in Eth. King Will Windsor sure had a nerve… Assigning Anna to a room at the other side of the castle. On top of that, Kristoff was in the room next to Elsa's. At least he wasn't next to Anna…

Who knew what could happen.

She had to admit it was a little childish of her. She could just be the mature queen she is, try to speak with Kristoff and fix things between them. It would make things easier for her to bear when Anna went back to Kristoff. He was a nice man, his looks weren't bad, his heart was humble, gentle, but determined and he could definitely get Anna back within a week of living with her in the same castle… even if the prospect of having to walk all the way to the other side made you think twice about going.

Elsa had finished unpacking the few things she needed to get out and was now reading the documents she had brought with her. Anna's question had flared up her curiosity to the point she had decided to bring the ancient papers with her and find the answer no matter what. It would also keep her mind busy until dinner was ready.

The thought of going to dinner made her heart flutter; she would see Anna again. Just having her close was enough for Elsa. She had resigned to defeat… even if there was still time to try.

King Will's proposal… It was tempting. But just thinking about how to court her own sister made her head pound. Elsa was sure Anna wasn't even attracted to females. Then again, they had been separated for a good portion of their lives and there were many things Elsa didn't know about Anna yet…

Elsa sighed and gently put the parchment on the desk and walked towards the window. The desk wasn't as big or luxurious as her study's piece of art, but the humble queen never paid much attention to these things. However, she wasn't sure if having the desk in the bedroom was an advantage or disadvantage…

She looked at the infinite sea that reflected the red hues of the sunset. The bright sun setting reminded her of Anna's own light, both metaphorical and literal.

Happiness was all she wished for her sister, Kristoff could give her that happiness if he just refrained from being jealous and possessive again.

So why was it so hard to let her go?

There was a knock at the door that broke Elsa's train of thought. When she opened it, she found Maria awkwardly standing there.

"Uhm, Your Majesty, g-good evening!" The raven haired maid tried to smile.

"Good evening, Maria." Elsa smiled back gently.

"W-well, I just wanted to… see if there was anything you needed… and to apologize." Elsa quirked a brow.

"I am alright, thank you, but why apologize?"

"For... getting you into this trouble. I should have been faster…" Maria's gaze diligently studied her shoes.

"Oh, Maria, I should be apologizing for dragging you into this trip." She placed a hand on the maid's shoulder. "I will immediately send a letter to your parents, they must be worried."

"Don't worry!" Maria beamed. "I'm actually excited for visiting another kingdom for the first time in my life! Mama and papa have to understand I'm a capable 19 year old woman!" Elsa giggled.

"I am glad you're enjoying this. So please I ask you, take some vacations for yourself and don't worry about us." Maria gasped.

"Are you serious?!" Elsa nodded. "Thank you, Your Majesty, you're too kind! But I will still keep an eye on… the guy next door." Maria glanced at said door.

"Don't worry about him. I doubt he means or ever meant any harm." Elsa smiled nervously.

"Better safe than sorry. And if you still need anything, I am here!" She saluted. The queen was starting to wonder if she ever got any military training.

"Thank you very much, Maria." The maid's devotion touched Elsa. Maybe she should give her a raise?

"No need to. Now, if… you excuse me…" Maria looked away with bright red cheeks.

"You can go, Maria."

"Th-thank you! Have a nice evening!" She bowed and left.

Elsa closed the door with a small smile on her face. She turned around and faced the window again. The sun was more advanced in its descent under the horizon; dinner would be here soon.

A strange idea got into Elsa's mind. She sat on her desk, got a pen and paper and began scribbling the strangest to-do list she had ever done in her entire life.

After some time writing and thinking, though most was spent on the latter, a knock interrupted her task and she was partly glad it had. A small lamp was already lit on her desk since the sun had already set. She could feel a headache making its way to ruin her evening and all the stress washing over her. This being in love with your sister deal wasn't fun in the slightest.

Elsa slid the chair backwards and stood up. She noticed the beauty of the pure night sky; the stars were very bright, but the moon was still not visible from her window. The way the small white twinkles were reflected on the water eased the pounding in the queen's head. She couldn't stay there to admire the scenery any longer, so she opened the door to find Prince Will Windsor standing outside with a small smile.

"Good evening, Queen Elsa." Elsa sighed and resisted rolling her eyes. Hadn't she told him to only use her first name?

"Good evening." She answered with a calm smile. "I presume you are here for diner?"

"Y-yes, though I thought I'd show you around the castle."

"Elsa!" Suddenly, Anna appeared out of nowhere. Her breathing was ragged and she almost pushed the prince away from the bedroom entrance. "I'm sorry!" She muttered to the prince.

"A-Anna?" Before Elsa could ask any more questions, the princess began pulling her by the wrist to who knows where. Prince Will could do nothing more but stare with his mouth hanging open.

* * *

Anna had taken her to the castle gardens where there was a magnificent view towards the ocean, even better than in Elsa's balcony. The sight took her breath away. Anna must have explored the castle and discovered this place, while Elsa just sat in her bedroom. What was killing the queen, however, was the curiosity of knowing what Anna was really up to. Though knowing her, she just probably came looking for her so they could see the scenery together.

Elsa's pale hand was still kept captive by Anna's own. She was guided to a spot where the silver moon was perfectly visible, surrounded by bushes and flowers. There was a bench in the middle of the spot. The beauty of the place took Elsa's breath away. However, Anna instead dragged them towards the bushes, well hidden from the rest of the world.

"Anna, what's going on?"

"Shh." The princess peeked carefully over the bushes to check if anyone was around, then turned her attention back to Elsa when she was sure they had the privacy they needed. The serious look she had made Elsa slightly nervous. Anna began to speak in a hushed tone. "Okay. Elsa, there is something I have to tell you, but you have to promise me-"

"Couldn't we have just spoken in my room?"

"What? No! Look, just- Okay." Anna began to take slow and deep breaths, her hands placed on her chest. Elsa watched with attentive and worried blue eyes the princess' strange behavior. "Alright… Elsa… Do you promise you won't slam the door again?"

"…Oh, Anna, I already-"

"No!" She stopped herself when she realized she had risen her volume. "Okay. Do you promise you will keep your promise?"

"I-I do, but why are you doing this?" Anna's gaze lowered to the grass.

"B-because there is something I have to tell you that… will… maybe, maybe, _maybe _make you… don't want to see me anymore."

"Nothing could make me want to be away from you." Elsa delicately brushed a strand of hair from Anna's face.

"You'll hate me…"

"I will never hate you!"

"Shh!"

"I'm sorry. A-as I was saying. I will never hate you and I have never, ever hated you. Whatever happened between us in the past was only me unknowingly punishing you for something I alone should be punished for." Elsa's finger traveled to Anna's chin and lifted it so the princess' eyes could meet the queen's gentle smile. "I promise to keep the promise of never slamming the door at you no matter what."

"Elsa…" Anna's smiled briefly, but her gaze went down again. "Thank you… but… Ah…" She took another deep breath. "It's just that… I kinda… kinda, kinda… _kiiiinda…_" The rest was murmured in an extremely low tone.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Elsa leaned towards Anna, tilting her head slightly.

"Nothing! Never mind!" Anna spun around to run away, but Elsa was quick to catch her arm.

"Anna… what can be so bad for me to suddenly push you away?"

"Uhm… What I _was_ about to tell you?" Anna answered as she nervously turned to look at Elsa.

"Try me." Elsa defied, straightening her posture, but never letting go of Anna's arm.

"…This went better in my head…" Anna murmured to herself.

"Pardon?" Elsa leaned closer.

"Elsa, you will think I'm disgusting, weird… and I don't know what else, but you won't like it. Elsa…" Anna took a deep breath, puffing out her cheeks. She shut her eyes close as well as her hands into a fist.

"_Ireallylikeyou!"_

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**_Hey. _

_You know what's funny?_

_I won't be posting for some time._


	14. Chapter 14

"It's… Elsa, isn't it?" Kristoff asked Anna in a solemn tone. The princess, who had been walking as fast through the hallway as she could ahead of Kristoff who managed catch up to her pretty easily, suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"…And what if it is?!" Anna abruptly turned around, giving Kristoff an intense glare. The mountain man just gave a step backwards with a surprised expression. It seemed almost impossible for Anna to ignore her ragged breathing, her trembling hands, and the tears that stung her eyes.

"Whoa, Anna, easy." Kristoff actually seemed more calmed than he should. His tone of voice was really low and relaxed. "It wasn't… really something I'd be prepared for, but it's fine. My lips are sealed."

Anna's guard slowly dropped. Her arms dangled at either side of her body and her gaze fell with it. A heavy sigh escaped her lips. "You think it's disgusting, right?"

"It certainly is something you don't see very day, but… uh…" He nervously scratched the back of his head. "Hey! Love is love! What do I know anyway? I'm just a mountain man, collecting snow and ice with a reindeer, a living snowman and a bunch of trolls!" He giggled, but stopped when he noticed Anna was still staring at the ground. "But I… would be lying if… I said everyone is going to take this… like me."

"…I don't really care." Anna's hands wrapped into fists as she looked at Kristoff with a burning determination. "I just… I just have to have faith Elsa won't shut me out! I can't be keeping this any longer!"

"Anna, this may sound weird coming from me, but… think before doing anything stupid." He slowly and cautiously placed his hands on Anna's shoulders. The princess flinched, but didn't do anything else, so the mountain man let go of a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "There. Now, take a deep breath… and let go. Good, good… We really shouldn't be talking about this in the middle of the hallway, by the way."

"Right."

"Right."

Some seconds of awkward silence passed in which they only stared at every direction except themselves. A couple of hums, grunts and nods were all they needed to walk back to Anna's temporary quarters. Dinner could wait. Once they arrived, Anna sat on her bed with a heavy slump. Her eyes were distant, which was slightly unnerving for Kristoff.

"So…" Kristoff paced around the room. "…Uh… Any… plans?"

"…I guess I'll tell her, hope for the best which is her not getting mad at me, and then… get over her. Somehow." She played with her hands and stared at them. Kristoff could only look at her with certain sympathy.

"Good plan, it just needs more carrots."

"What?" Anna looked up with an arched eyebrow and a smile she tried to hold back. "Wait, where's Sven?"

"In the yards with Olaf. He needs some fresh air."

"Enough adventure for a day?"

"Yeah." They laughed lightly for a bit. Anna's gaze went back to her hands. Meanwhile, in Kristoff's mind, an arduous battle occurred. He was making a really tough decision. Should he, or should he not tell her that…

"Hey… uh… Maybe it's just me… Or maybe not." He made exaggerated gestures with his hands as he tried to explain. "Maybe I'm right and it's not so bad living in a mountain with a reindeer for more than half of your life! But you shouldn't really trust my romantic advice anyway, but maybe I'm not the only one, or maybe I am-"

"Kristoff."

"…Maybe that awkward prince has been shooting these weird looks at your sister… maybe not." Kristoff began to enter into panic as Anna's eyes began to widen. "Wait, no, no! I told you that _maaaybe _he's been looking at her a lot, or maybe not, I could be wrong!" However, it was too late, the princess had run away from the room. "Anna!"

This time, the agile mountain man didn't bother following her and dropped his calm mask. Maybe it was for the best… Maybe.

A growl told him that it was better to just go and hope that he could eat his sorrow and that awful taste of defeat away.

* * *

"_Ireallylikeyou!"_

Anna would have said this if this thought had actually advanced to the stage in which it became an _action_. But it didn't.

She had frozen in place.

Whatever happened after her body stopped working momentarily was a blur. Anna spent a few seconds after waking up trying to recollect the events, but the attempts ended up in failure. Wait, she had to find Elsa. She would know… The bed was too comfortable though. Falling back asleep seemed like a really nice idea.

Anna began to gather up some will power and finally put her muscles to work. As soon as she rose her head from the pillow, she felt a pounding against it which made her groan. Before she moved any further a pair of hands gently pushed her back on the bed.

"You need to rest, Anna. You have a fever." The familiar voice of her sister told her. She could now feel the wet towel on her forehead. There was sunlight streaming down the window, blinding her. It was morning of the next day already… and this wasn't exactly her room. "You… passed out last night. Thank goodness you are awake." Elsa said after noticing Anna's confused face. Then, she stood up and went to sit on her desk. "Just tell me if you need anything."

Something was preventing Anna from speaking up. Hopefully, what had happened last night had just been a bad dream.

"…Elsa, what happened last night?" Elsa stiffened at this.

"You… were going to tell me something and… Your powers came into action."

"Oh." There were no more sounds in the room asides from the constant shifting of the old documents in Elsa's hands. "…About… what I was going to say…"

"No. Anna, no." The queen said firmly. She never turned around to face Anna, however. "…Think. Think about it first. Make sure of what you are getting yourself into. Because, I swear, if you just-"

"Elsa… do you mean-"

"Anna." The tension in the room was thick as the layer of snow that covered Arendelle's grounds during winter. Thick and cold, enough to send shivers down Anna's spine. "Just… think. I'll leave you to it. Once you make sure, then you can come to me."

"Why?"

"…Anna, if you back away from whichever decision you took, I won't _ever_ be the same again." Anna noticed how her voice began to crack. However, before she could even think about giving her any comfort, Elsa got up from her seat abruptly, leaving the papers behind, she grabbed the handle of the door. "So think this through. I don't want any regrets later."

"…Fine! But only because you are telling me to!" Anna pouted and crossed her arms. Even if Elsa was in a somber mood, Anna seemed to be up to joking around, more than usual that is. "By the way, that dress looks good on you!" Elsa finally shot a glance at Anna, who winked at her. With flushed cheeks, Elsa escaped the room. "…Couldn't you at least bring me some food? Water?"

Anna sighed and rolled her eyes. After a few seconds of utter loneliness and silence, she was beginning to get desperate. An aching was building up in her heart and all the giddiness from earlier was disappearing. A guilty feeling began to take over her… this was what she was putting her sister through. But red went up to her cheeks as her heart began to pump blood even faster.

Elsa had just said she returned her feelings.

The harsh pounding in her skull was returning. Anna had to get distracted with something, anything. The princess went back to trying to get up, holding the towel on her forehead in the process to prevent it from falling off. She placed it on the night stand next to the bed and walked to the desk.

She saw more ancient papers, but they weren't really the ones from back in Arendelle. They told a different story from a completely different place…

It seemed to be an important part of Eth's history. In the past, the kingdom was ruled by another family, until they were defeated by the… Conductors of the Wind? These people who had a mysterious control over the wind brought an end to the tyranny of the Sea Lords…

These strange titles seemed to be more literal. Anna saw a drawing of a man with long, dark blue hair fighting against another one with blond locks. The long haired man had wind currents drawn all around him that seemed to follow his hands, and the blond man had pillars of water all around him. The battle was fierce, both sides were strong, but it was not impossible to win.

Victory was eventually won by the blue haired man, but the blond tyrant was never killed. He, instead, was banished to the dark depths of the ocean and he would never set a foot on Eth's shores again. Of course, he was aware that this solution would be temporal.

The new king would never be forgotten. His actions had saved thousands of people, and given hope to the future generations. This new king's name was…

Windsor The Great.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **THIS is the actual last chapter I had written. I uploaded it because... I don't know. A way to apologize I guess, or I am just really THAT weak willed. Now I have to write the other 10-15 chapters. Who knows. Maybe I'll begin when all those goosebumps from playing Slender go away..._

_And I changed my username because... I had my reasons. Oh well._


	15. Chapter 15

Why right then? Why like this? Was it so important for Kristoff to go with her? It seemed like King Windsor couldn't trust _just Elsa _with the mundane task of exploring a cavern. It was not a fairy tale cavern with humidity and sudden pitfalls, it was actually well lit and kept since it was regularly visited by students, tourists… etcetera. This was ridiculous.

However… Anna actually li- No. She had forbidden herself to say that yet. The point was, she didn't have a real reason to hold it against the mountain man that walked a few steps behind her. Their pace was slow since Elsa wanted to take in their surroundings.

The walls had strange wavy carvings, something not so unexpected. Elsa carefully slid her index and middle against it to feel the rough texture. Afterwards she saw a shiny dust coating her fingertip and stopped to study it, feeling the dust with her thumb.

"I wouldn't touch that…" said Kristoff after catching up to her. Elsa looked at him with an indecipherable expression he took for a glare. "…or maybe I would… sorry." His gaze dropped, making Elsa's visage soften. However she wordlessly kept walking forward.

As they kept walking through passages, Kristoff also joined Elsa's careful study of the walls. "They seem to have… salt on them." Elsa mentally agreed with him, but what would its purpose or cause be? "Why were we sent here? I think they would have sent some sort of guide…"

That wasn't 100% right and Elsa knew it. The Windsors tended to be extremely independent individuals that believed in adventure and doing things by oneself, meaning they didn't have much servants or guards at their castles.. Will must have sent her here to find out something by herself. Whatever it was, she knew he wanted her to put the pieces of the puzzle together by herself. And that was what she was going to do.

"I doubt they even have a guide." Kristoff's eyes went wide as if a statue had spoken to him and a small smile made its way in his face.

They kept walking, but when they turned a corner Elsa almost fell into an unexpected pit. She gasped, but the mountain man was quick enough to take her by the arm and pulled her back before anything terrible happened.

"Th-that was…" Kristoff's eyes caught sight of a gigantic mechanism that left his mouth hanging. "…close."

-line-

Actually, King Will _did _have a guide, but she had happened to be busy with someone else.

"Whoa… so these lines light up at night? How?" An awed Anna asked, tracing the wavy figures carved on the pavement with her fingertips.

"Well, they _used to_, or so my grandmother said." The brunette guide answered. She was squatting beside Anna also studying the marks. "She said this whole city is connected to a gigantic mechanism underground. Though she didn't know where exactly. She said the location was kept a secret from everyone...until now. It is now the subject of studies." The guide stood up and offered Anna a hand. The latter accepted it and the two resumed their walk. "She said the system used hydraulic energy. It hasn't been functioning for some time though. It might just become a myth within a few years."

"That is… sad…" Anna muttered as she admired the coast and the sun hiding below the horizon. "Having this whole thing shinning… I wonder how it looked from the sky…"

"Yes. I suppose it is. But it only had a decorative purpose apparently." The guide answered looking at the heavens.

"But, Clarissa, as much as money is important and all of that, I think having a nice looking place can ease someone's heart after a looong day of work. Having good spirits is important too!"

"Don't you think the natural beauty of the coast is amazing as it is?" Clarissa's brown gaze went to the sea as she spoke. "This is what I grew up with. It eases my heart like a cool wave whenever I look at it."

"I guess you have a point…" Anna admitted thoughtfully with her eyes on the ground. "So you told me this was the calm section of the town, right?" She turned to look at Clarissa again. "Can you take me to the other parts?"

"Yes, but I don't know if you might appreciate the smell of fish and sweaty merchants trying to sell you their stuff." Anna giggled at the comment, but Clarissa notice how distant her gaze became afterwards. "There has been something on your mind all this time, right?"

"…Yes." Anna sighed after finally putting her guard down. "But I seriously can't tell anyone. I just… don't know how to convince h… him."

"So these are conflicts of the heart you are trying to tackle."

"Wow, you writers are like mind readers." Anna looked at Clarissa with a mixture of amazement and fear.

"I just read your facial expressions and analyze what you say. The clues are there." Clarissa said with her usual air of maturity and knowledge. "Can you tell me a bit more?"

"Ah… w-well…"

"I know you told me you couldn't tell me more, but I only wish to know what troubles you, not who." Clarissa gestured Anna to sit on one of the benches situated at the side of the path.

"I guess I can do that…" Anna took a deep breath and thought her words carefully. "He… is afraid. Let's say it is a bit forbidden. We both like each other… but it's dangerous. I think he is scared."

"Of what, exactly?"

"…I think s- he is mostly scared that he… ruins my life. Like, turning everyone against me just because we are together…" She studied her hands as she spoke, feeling too ashamed to look at the guide in the eye. "Or maybe… she is afraid of losing me." Clarissa had detected the slip up, but decided not to say anything about it. "Maybe of both. I don't know."

"Well, if your relationship turns everyone against you then I think he is afraid you might get tired of it and see leaving him as your only escape. But I think he mostly wants to keep you safe at any cost, even at the expense of not having you. She wants to protect you from herself."

"Again…" Anna did not notice Clarissa's wording either.

"Pardon?"

"Yes! Again! But I'm fine! I have friends! There's nothing wrong with her! As long as she's with me I don't care about the rest! Why can't she see that?!"

"Because _she _loves you. That is a side effect." Anna looked at Clarissa with wide eyes. "And you just have to prove her you love her as well, as much or more than she does, and that love is real and strong." The wise woman gave Anna a smile that made the girl relax slightly.

"…Thank you."

"You're wel-"

"Thank you!" Anna threw her arms around the guide as another display of gratitude. However, she never realized the sun had set long ago because of the light radiating from her body. The guide gently separated Anna from her and placed the back of her hand on her forehead. "Oh! Don't worry about that. It's… supposed to happen." She reassured the guide with an apologetic grin.

However, they soon realized Anna wasn't the only one shinning. The marks in the floor began to emit a soft blue light and ancient pillars that didn't seem to have any relevance gave more visibility to the dark pathway.

"Wow…" Anna muttered. She didn't notice the horror slowly accumulated in Clarissa's expression.

"…I... I have to go!" And so she ran away, leaving Anna wondering…

"…How do I go back?"

* * *

"Wow…" Anna muttered for the umpteenth time as she entered the castle of Eth after finally finding her way, but she heard some sort of echo beside her. She turned her head and saw none other than Elsa and Kristoff. However, for the expression the former carried she didn't seem to be the one who had expressed their amazement beside herself. "Elsa!" She threw her arms around her tired sister.

"Anna…" She just gave into the hug, too tired to struggle.

"Did you see the town! It looks amazing!" The clearing of a throat interrupted their meeting. "Oh, hi, Kristoff." She said waving her hand with an apologetic smile.

"Hey." He answered with a knowing grin.

"Excuse me." Two male servants interrupted. One of them carried a tray with exquisite smelling food on it. "We were sent to escort Queen Elsa back to her room."

"So _that_ was why…" Elsa muttered with an anger Anna had never seen in her.

"U-uhm. Of course! But I think it would be a better idea if I do that." Anna took the tray from the blond servant. "Thank you! Now, let's go you grumpy woman." The sisters left before the two servants could do anything.

"You get used to it." Kristoff said to them. "Now, can you explain this whole… light thing?" He looked around the castle, admiring the lights. The servants shared a glance and shrugged.

"Sure."

* * *

"I… don't want to eat. I am fine." That was the first thing Elsa said when they entered the room. She sat on her bed and rubbed her forehead with her hands.

"No, you're not. But I can understand if you're not in the mood for fish and shrimp… wait, is this octopus? Yuck." Anna put the tray on the desk. "The light doesn't seem to reach the rooms."

"It would bother the guests." Anna's eyebrows knitted together in worry and she sat next to her sister.

"What happened? Did you and Kristoff fight or something?" Elsa shook her head.

"I…" She yawned shamelessly. "I promise I will tell you everything tomorrow, Anna. Please, I need to rest." Elsa begged, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Hm. Alright. I guess I'll leave you alone for tonight." Anna rolled her eyes and dragged Elsa beside the bed, pushed her on it and covered her with a blanket.

"Good night!" She gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead, picked up the tray and left without another word. Surprisingly enough, Elsa fell asleep a few seconds afterwards despite the smell of seafood that lingered in the air.

* * *

_**Author's note: **_

_No way._

_I am actually writing._


	16. Chapter 16

"Rise and shine!" A loud voice, too loud for Elsa's tastes, entered the room. However, her eyes shot open when the smell of chocolate entered her nostrils.

"Anna?" She sat up slowly only to meet the sight of a freshly baked chocolate cake. "Chocolate for breakfast?"

"Why not?" Anna took a small piece with her hands and shoved it into her mouth. She closed her eyes and hummed in delight. "Perfect for starting a day with energy!" Elsa rolled her eyes.

"I'd only want to sleep more after eating so much."

"Who said you were eating alone?"

"It's still too much!" Melodious laughter filled the room and both women enjoyed the sound of each other's joy. Nothing is eternal, however. The giggles slowly subsided and their eyes met.

Elsa's heart skipped a beat; Anna smiled at her as bright as ever and from ear to ear. As if she had never frozen her heart and almost killed her, as if she had never threatened her possibility of having children running around and a ring around her finger. The possibility of having a family, of having a life. Anna's smile slowly fell, but she didn't know it was because hers was dying too.

They were only falling in love more and more.

So Elsa abruptly stood up, breaking the spell of Anna's eyes.

"Oh no!" Anna took Elsa's arm and… slammed the cake into her face. "…Whoops…"

The older sister stood there all covered in chocolate cake. Her half-awake brain was trying to process what had just happened. Elsa looked at herself and then stuck out her tongue to taste the chocolate on her lips.

"Uhm… he, he…" Elsa's gaze slowly rose to meet Anna's again. However, Anna felt terror instead of butterflies. "S-sorry."

"You are lucky I don't have energies to counter." Elsa said, earning a confused look from Anna. "No, I'm not angry. I need to bathe anyways."

"Thank goddness…" That was surprisingly uneventful, but better than Elsa snapping at her. "I'm going to go look for stuff to clean this." Anna walked to the door, but before she could even touch the doorknob, she felt something really cold hitting her back. She turned around and found Elsa with a smug grin and a snowball in her hand. Elsa cocked an eyebrow when her sister just broke into laughter.

"What's wrong?"

"Chocolate… looks really nice on you!" She kept laughing while holding her stomach. Not even a snowball to her face stopped her, but it did motivate her to follow the game. She tackled Elsa to the bed since she had nothing else to throw at her.

Elsa responded by tickling Anna and the latter rolled off the bed looking for freedom. The older of the two stood on the bed with a malicious smile and a huge snowball above her head.

"Wait! That's not fair!" Anna covered her face with her arms in a desperate attempt for defense when she saw the snowball coming towards her, but it never hit her.

Instead, she could see some sort of warm light shield surrounding her. The former snowball was now a puddle on the floor in front of her. Elsa also saw the scene with awe. A grin formed in Anna's lips.

"Now we're even." Anna stood up, brushing off dirt from her clothes. She noticed she also had a bit of chocolate staining her clothes. Another snowball hit her square in the face. This was getting tiresome.

"Never take your eyes off your enemy." Elsa said smugly.

"Now we're enemies, huh?" Now water splashed her face. "Okay, that's new."

Anna had tons of questions, but this was no time for that. She got into some sort of fighting stance, glaring at Elsa who returned the gesture. The latter levitated three snowballs ready to be thrown. The older sister had more time practicing her powers. Anna depended completely on her instincts.

A blinding flash temporally diverted Elsa's attention, making the snowballs fall flat on the bed. Anna took this chance to run for her life.

* * *

Elsa was certain that the impression she and her sister had left on this kingdom so far was not that of a respectable monarch or princess respectively, unless running around a castle that does not belong to you with chocolate covered pajamas chasing after your sister was considered regal and graceful. To make it worse, they had actually gotten outside the castle.

At least they felt like children again.

They sat on the sand, giggling and panting like fools. Anna's stomach growled, and Elsa was sure she felt something subtle, but fierce asking for food in her stomach. They hadn't even realized they had skipped breakfast. Elsa was also partly clean thanks to the water they had splashed on each other in the beach.

"It's like being stranded on an island, just the two of us." Anna commented as she stretched her arms above her head. Elsa didn't answer. She stared into the distance with a blank look on her face. "So… you control water?"

"Apparently." Elsa answered with a small smile and looked at her sister. "And you make light shields?"

"Apparently." Anna giggled at their silly conversation. "Wait… so the lights yesterday…"

"It was me. That was why I was so tired." A hand went up to cover Anna's mouth.

"B-but, Clarissa told me it was this _huge underground mechanism _that had hundreds of years or whatever without being used!"

"Everything is… blurred out. Maybe… Kristoff knows something." Elsa stared at her feet with worry in her eyes. "Wait, who's Clarissa?" Suddenly, Anna began covering Elsa's feet with sand. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, she's a girl who showed me a bit of the kingdom while you were out doing some epic exploration I wasn't invited to for some reason." Anna said with a certain sharpness to her words as she kept burying the pale feet under the firm wet sand.

"Will urged me to go without-" Elsa's eyes suddenly filled with anger. "Will!" Anna only added more sand on the mountain that held her feet down.

"No! Elsa! We're here to enjoy and _not _to yell at jerk kings!" Anna put her own hands on top of the sand pile to add pressure. Elsa crossed her arms and sighed in defeat. "Good girl! I'll be right back." Anna went to the shore and returned after washing her hands with the sea water. She sat next to Elsa, careful not to dirty her hands with sand again.

"So how long am I supposed to have my feet trapped?"

"I don't know. It's sand." Anna shrugged and giggled. Silence followed with the crashing of the waves as background music. "Elsa…" Before she could say anything of importance, her stomach had to object. "…I'm hungry." Elsa giggled.

"Let's not starve each other any further, shall we?"

* * *

"So, where is Will?" Elsa asked Prince Will. They had both finished eating, but had decided to wait for Anna who was going through her third serving. Elsa made a mental note to make sure Anna _never _skipped breakfast.

"Ah, my father is at The Seal. A place where our ancestor battled the tyrant, if you read the documents I gave you." Anna froze for a second when she heard this. "Though I advice not to disturb him, as much as his enigmatic plans enrage you."

"Plans?" Elsa quirked an eyebrow and leaned forward.

"I am not going to lie; he is planning something. Or at least this is what I suspect. However, it is not in my place to question him." He also leaned forward with his elbows on the table. Their gazes locked. The alarms that went off inside Anna made her clear her throat.

"So… I also have something to ask." Will nodded Anna to continue. "Where's Clarissa? You know, the woman that showed me around. I want her to meet Elsa!"

"This might not be a good time." The young man said solemnly. "We gave her the option to take off as many days as she needs. Her grandmother passed away yesterday." Elsa gasped, but Anna stood up abruptly, slamming her hands on the table.

"You _have_ to tell me where she is!"

"Anna, give her some time." Elsa said in a stern tone.

"But, Elsa…" She shot her sister a pleading look, but she knew it wouldn't work. She looked at the prince. He seemed to be debating what would be the right thing to do.

"…Later today I will send someone to escort you. But _later, _not right now." Anna seemed pleased with his decision, but Elsa still had her doubts. She sat back down and finished eating.

"Yes. Thank you."

Silence ensued for the next minutes until Anna finished eating. She suddenly remembered what Kristoff had told her the night they arrived, A.K.A. the night she confessed. It seemed to be true.

Anna spotted Prince Will shooting occasional glances at Elsa who caught some of them. The prince cleared his throat.

"Uhm, excuse me, Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"I would like to ask if you are free this afternoon." Elsa's eyebrows shot up and Anna choked on her food.

"Ah, don't worry about me!" Anna said before Elsa ran to her rescue. She hit her chest with her fist. "Continue. I'm not here." She stood up and ran for the door.

"Anna!" The door closed, leaving the prince and the queen alone in the room.

Anna wasn't sure if she was going to regret running away.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__I am going to ask something completely unrelated just for the sake of doing it. Have you ever had a dream in which something you've always wanted happens and it feels so, so real, but then you wake up and realize… It was only a dream?_

_It happened to me today. It's not nice. Funny thing is I realized it was a dream _in _the dream. Alright, I'll shut up._


End file.
